Rolan Edgewater
by Caerl
Summary: NWN2 OC A tale of a young man's coming-of-age in Highcliff during the lizard crisis. R&Rs always appreciated.
1. At Home

I was seated cross-legged on our patio floor. My hands were on my knees, palms up. There were too many distractions here; Dogs were barking, people were passing by on the street, and the constant cries of hawkers selling their wares a few short blocks away kept me from relaxing.

Giving up a lost cause, I opened my eyes. Beautiful Lillith was seated opposite me, obviously in full reverie. Her eyes were closed. Her face a composed study in elven femininity. My heart ached from just looking at her.

The bell in the Highcliff Town Hall rang six times, signaling the end of another work day. There wasn't much work being done today, though, thanks to the Lizardlings. Every ship that tried to enter or leave the port was attacked and sunk. Trade was at a standstill. My father's ship _The Northern Falcon_ hadn't been heard from for some days now.

I placed my hands on Lil's arms and pulled her gently toward me, like she taught me. Returning from reverie, like dancing, takes a careful, practiced lead.

Her pale gold eyes opened slowly as she returned to wakefulness. A dazed, unfocused look faded from her features. She looked at me and a radiant smile lit her face.

"So... did it work?" She asked, stretching languidly, like a contented house cat.

I looked down, shaking my head._ I'll never get the hang of this,_ I thought.

"That's alright," she said taking my hand in hers, "It's not an easy thing to do. Even full blooded elves can take years to master reverie. It is an art, you know?"

"My mother says that reverie is a waste of time," I said sadly, not looking up, "she refuses to discuss it."

"That's unusual," she noted thoughtfully, "The Teu'Tel'Quessir are known for reverie. Maybe she is avoiding the pain it causes her."

"I don't know. My father has been away a lot. That's probably why she's so cranky; She really misses him," I said. "I haven't seen her in reverie for a long time. Now she just sleeps."

"Well, I'll pray for her," Lillith said, standing up, "I gotta go. I'm late. _Tenna' ento lye omenta._" She kissed me on the forehead.

"_Tenna' san'," _I returned, my heart racing.

* * *

"So, who's your little girlfriend?" my mother asked as she set the table for the evening meal. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to me.

"That's Lillith, it's not anything serious yet, she's a quarter Ssri'Tel'Quessir," I said, watching her for a reaction. "She lives at the orphanage."

"My son, the kidder," she scoffed, "you're just like your father; Human to the core; Master prevaricator extraordinaire. He would be so proud of you."

_And son of the Queen of Sarcasm, _popped into my head, but I didn't say a word. 'Tara was a veteran twister of half-elven ears.

"She really is _dhaerow_," I insisted, using the old pronunciation. "Why is it that no one will adopt her then?"

"Do not use that word in my presence," she said ominously. "There will never be one of those under my roof. Mark my words Rolan."

"She is what she is," I said stubbornly. "She can't change that." Lil had shown me a tiny spider tattoo on her back. All babies with even a hint of drow heritage were branded with that mark. Sometimes she was proud of it, sometimes she was ashamed.

"Any one with eyes can see her heritage," my mother retorted, crossing her arms over her ample bosom. I could tell she was beginning to heat up. moon elf or not, she still had quite a temper. "An elf with fair hair and pale skin, and those beautiful golden eyes could only be Ar'Tel'Quessir," 'tara continued. "Even if she's a hybrid, there's an awful lot of Ar'Tel' there. She is too sweet tempered to be full-blooded, though. That's in her favor. There's no Ssri'Tel' in her bloodline."

I gave up the argument; "All right, atara, you're right. She's Ar'Tel'Quessir. She also told me she can't stand the Teu'Tel'Quessir. I'm now a half-Orc." 'Tara gasped and threw me a warning look. "That's why she has anything to do with me; We're both half-something mutts." I threw up my hands in disgust and pushed my way out the back, slamming the door.

"_Kela! Ascarer!_," she called after me. "We're eating in an hour. When you come back, you leave that smart mouth outside... ...and what did I tell you about that back door?" She was livid. I heard pans slamming in the kitchen.

* * *

I had just enough time to get to the militia practice field to watch the archers compete. Lillith was in the chosen junior class. They were the best in our group. I missed making the team by two points in the scoring. She would not let me live it down; Two lousy points.

On her way back inside the training hall, Lil waved and blew me a kiss. I waved back, my thoughts returned to Lillith's heritage. I guess 'tara just wouldn't admit that my girl was an ancient enemy of the moon elves. I could just say her ancestors weren't from _Illythiir_, although all dark elves were unjustly banished to the underdark. ..._and she's only one-quarter drow anyway, _I thought. Small comfort in that.

When I got home, I found my mother sitting at the dining room table reading a letter from my father. I sneaked up from behind and slid my arms around her. I never could surprise her. She always heard me before I got very close.

"What about that mouth?" she asked with a coldness I knew she did not feel. "It has no place in this house."

"It's outside," I said meekly. _This is a battle I can't win,_ I thought. "I'm sorry atara, that was a dumb, childish thing to say."

"Yes, you are a child, for now," she said thoughtfully. "But in two more years, you will put away childish things and become a man. Have you decided on what path you'll walk yet? You've trained for ten years with the militia. You should have some idea. Somehow, I can't see you as a sailor."

"No, not yet," I answered. My wanting to sign on with the _Falcon _did not sit well with her. "I'm not really sure. The only experience I have is with the bounty patrol. Branson has a list of recruiters." I shrugged. "I haven't spoken to any of them yet."

"Whatever you decide, put your weight behind it," 'tara couldn't resist using her homespun elven platitudes on me.

"What do you think of Lillith?" I asked her, not really wanting to get an answer. I still couldn't understand why she wouldn't even admit it was possible that Lil was a quarter-drow.

She surprised me with her answer; "She appears to be a fine young woman. She's strong and has more common sense than I could hope for. Here's my question for you; why do you insult her by calling her _dhaerow?"_

I opened my mouth to answer, then snapped it shut.

She did not allow me to answer. "Lillith is not a_ drow_, a _dhaerow_, or a _Ssri'Tel'Quessir_. If she was, you would be dead right now, no appeal, and no reprieve."

She watched me for a reaction. I could only stare at her with my mouth open.

"The drow were so evil, they would kill anyone who was not a dark elf. They lived to hate, even each other. Were I a dark elf, I would kill you for what you said this afternoon," she said, her eyes showing a mixture of sadness and sympathy. "You were baiting me, right? Trying to get a rise out of me?"

"She is a quarter-drow," I said with resignation, avoiding her questions. "She has a spider tattoo on her back." After I said that, 'tara raised an eyebrow and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Is this tattoo black or silver?" she asked in a measured tone.

"It's black," I answered. "And it's centered on her back, between the shoulders. Lil told me that her skin color determined the mark's color; You need to be able to see it."

"She's only partially right," 'tara said, shifting into her teaching mode; "The color of the mark was set by a treaty at the conclusion of the Crown Wars. The drow, after the descent, marked their own with a very intricate silver tattoo. They branded the unfaithful with a garish distortion of that mark; Those that bore that silvered mark were considered less than slaves. Few of them survived."

She continued the lesson; "The _Little Black Spider,_ or _Liantelle_, as it was called, was more protection than brand. Us Teu'Tel', in particular, used it to identify as well as protect the little ones that were set adrift in a sea of misery following the War of Crowns. It was a shameful chapter in our history," she concluded. I could see the sadness she felt in her eyes.

"So, Lil has nothing to be ashamed of," I said, the relief I felt was real. _I just wish a few people in Highcliff would get a clue. _"If more people knew, she'd be treated better."

My mother put her arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I believe your lady love has all the strengths and very few of the weaknesses of the Human, the Ssri'Tel', and the Ar'Tel'. The fact that the children of these races are living in harmony today, gives me hope for the future." she finished; "Now get washed up. It's time to eat." After swatting my back, she turned to the kitchen.

* * *

While wandering in the forest east of Highcliff, I came upon a camp set up in a shady hollow, surrounded by towering trees. A stocky, bald, middle aged fellow was piling firewood beside a cold fire pit.

There were four bedrolls set up under a huge, old oak; That left three more people unaccounted for. After unseating my short sword in its scabbard, I hailed the camp.

Getting closer, I could see that the man in the clearing was a stout shield dwarf, who approached me with his right hand outstretched. He shook my hand and announced, "The name's Khelgar, of the clan Ironfist. Who might you be, lad?"

With my most formal bow, I returned the courtesy, "Rolan Edgewater, of Highcliff, at your service."

"Well met, well met," the dwarf responded heartily, "We don't see many adventuring lads like yourself here, especially with the lizards kicking up such a fuss." His gaze was intently focused on the hilt of my sword, near my left ear.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, not entirely sure of myself.

"Warrior's trade?" he asked gruffly, extending a beautifully crafted dwarven warhammer, handle first.

From my militia training, I understood _warrior's trade_; If a fighter wished to examine another's weapon, he offered one in trade to prevent that fighter from being unarmed. It was a courtesy.

"Your leave," I responded. When he nodded, I drew the short sword from its scabbard with my right hand. He winced at the ringing sound the blade produced as I drew it. Reversing my simple weapon with a flourish, I presented it hilt first.

"Ahh," he said with obvious pleasure, "ye know the warrior's dance. Are ye blooded yet?"

"Beasts only," I replied, "most of our patrols deal with wild animals." I lowered my head.

"There's no shame in that, lad," he reassured me, "you're still young. Keep working at it. Maybe there'll be a lizard or two just around the corner." He winked at me.

"I sure hope so, " I said, fingering the grip on the warhammer in my hand. It was a lot heavier than it looked. Its balance was perfect.

"If ya don't mind me askin'," the dwarf continued, "where did ya get this blade?"

"My father bought it in Amn. He gave it to me when I qualified for militia school about ten years ago." I explained. "He said it would be a good practice sword, because one edge was ruined and had to be ground off."

"Oh, no lad," the dwarf objected, running his thumb down the the wide flattened edge of the blade, "This flat is like the face of a hammer..."

"...and that's why it's called a hammersword," said a woman's voice, coming from our right.

Turning in that direction, I noticed a woman striding up the path... or at least she appeared to be a woman. I looked again, not believing what my eyes were seeing. She was tall, with flaming red hair that was pulled back over her elven ears. Her piercing gaze revealed ruby red eyes. Her most shocking feature was a pair of tiny horns that grew along the top of her head.

She stopped behind me and placed her hands on her hips. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" she said, fixing me in place with her intense tone of voice.

"Uhh... I'm...sorry," I stammered, turning to face her, "I've never seen a girl like you before."

Khelgar seemed to be enjoying this exchange. He had a wry grin on his face.

She held out a fine-boned hand and said, "I'm Neeshka, we're here to look into the lizard problem for Elder Mayne."

I took her hand. "Rolan Edgewater, at your service m'lady." Looking down, I noticed a long pink appendage waving back and forth slowly behind her.

"That's called a tail," she said reproachfully, "and you are staring again."

Feeling my face heat up, I chose to keep silent.

"He's so cute," she teased, "Khelgar, can I keep him? Please?"

"No, lass," the dwarf joined in, "I don't think his mother is finished with him yet."

Not wanting to lose any more ground, I stood up on my toes and kissed her on the cheek. I was surrounded by the scent of leather, sweat, and brimstone. "You are a very exotic, desirable woman." I crooned in my best bedroom voice.

Roaring with laughter, Khelgar dropped the hammersword and clutched his oversized gut.

"You won... this time," she said, shaking her head and walking over to the other side of the clearing. Her tail was tracing lazy arcs as she walked.

My overheated imagination conjured up a bathtub scene...

Elven Translations;

_Tenna' ento lye omenta- _Until next we meet.

_Tenna' san'-_ Until then.

_Ar'Tel'Quessir_- Sun Elf

_Teu'Tel'Quessir- Moon Elf_

_Ssri'Tel'Quessir- _Dark Elf or Drow

_atara-_mother (_'tara-_fam_._ col. Used by Rolan.)

_dhaerow_- traitor

_Kela_-Go away.

_Ascarer_-impetuous one.

A/N Heartfelt thanks to _Llandaryn_ for reminding me that the world, especially _Faerun, _does _not_ revolve around _America._


	2. The Fall

The dwarf composed himself and picked up my hammersword. After swinging it over his head a few times, he frowned at me and said, "It's a wee bit top-heavy, do you like it that way lad?"

"I really like it," I affirmed, "I used to win so much with it in practice, they stopped me from using it."

"Oh... is that so?" the dwarf's question was filled with doubt. He seemed unable to resist the opportunity to knock this young pup down a notch or two. "Would ya care to try a little friendly sparring match?" Then to cinch the challenge, he added, "I'll take it easy on ya'."

"I don't know," I answered, "A sword against a hammer; I've never fought against a hammer before." _Maybe he'll be too overconfident, _I thought.

"Then this won't take long," the dwarf said slyly. "Lay my hammer on the ground there, and when I throw yur sword to ya, we'll start. Whoever is disarmed loses. Ready?"

He beat me so easily, I didn't have time to be embarrassed. His toss placed the sword perfectly in my grasp. My first and only sweep passed harmlessly over his bald head as he bent over to retrieve his warhammer.

I expected him to raise his weapon and step back to set his swing. He did neither. After securing the handle in his fist, he stepped inside my next swing and neatly broke my grip by twisting the hammer's head around my wrist. The sword flew from my hand and landed point first into the ground.

I took a step back and raised my hands, "I yield. The lesson's learned without the bruises."

The dwarf laughed at this and said, "But it's not well learned without the beating. First, I need to say that you beat yourself. The grip on that blade needs renewing; It's too slick. You had to squeeze it too hard to control it. That's how I broke your grip so easily. Hold it like you would a maiden's breast; lightly."

I smiled at his lesson, I'd heard it before, but not quite like that.

"If ya like, I could rewrap it for ya," he said, "A beautiful sword like that deserves my best effort."

"But it's just an old practice sword," I objected. "It's not worth it."

The dwarf eyed me for a bit before saying, "I hope ya haven't been chopping wood or some other nonsense with it. That's as near a relic as I've ever seen. Most Dwarven Hammerswords were not this small. Maybe it's one of a pair. Let's see what the demon thinks about it."

"You're right, Khelgar," Neeshka said shortly. "I've never seen a short sword like that. Most of them were long swords or larger. This would be a great parry sword for the off-hand; No need to worry about the edge."

" Anyone know what the inscription says?" I asked pointing to a row of rune-like etchings near the hilt."

"I noticed that," the dwarf answered. "It's in a dwarven dialect. It says; _Clan Glynnarbour_ and _Hyrre. _They were associated with ancient Illefarn. The rest, I don't know. Maybe someone at the Ironfist Clanhold would know more."

"Any idea how old it is?" I asked, testing the sharpness with my thumb.

"May I?" the tiefling asked, taking out a small honing stone. She took the blade from me and plucked it with a finger. It rang with a faint musical chime that reminded me of a crystal wine glass. "It has good temper," she said. " But I'm not sure about how old it is."

"It sounds just a wee bit hard to me," the dwarf said, "remember, it's both hammer and sword. Tempering it would be a challenge. Not enough temper and it would shatter. We don't want it to be too hard." He shook his head, "there's no forge here, so tempering will have to wait."

"I think it's fine, Khelgar." Neeshka squared her shoulders. "Re-heating an old blade like that would be taking a chance of ruining it. Cold iron is stressed too much when it's made anyway."

"Oh, now you're telling me my trade? A rogue... a tiefling on the top of it, telling the son of a dwarven weapon-smith how to heat-treat a blade?" the dwarf was really heating up.

"That's enough. It's my sword and I will decide what will be done with it," I had to raise my voice to be heard. They both looked at me with expressions that were so comical, I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, one thing's certain, this wrap has gotta go," the rogue opined. She ran the stone down the length of the edge and listened carefully. "It's hard enough, and I'll admit, Khelgar, a competent oil quenching should do the trick. The key is to cool the blade slowly. The real question is how much heat?"

"Not a problem," the dwarf answered, recovering his composure. "I can do it at any forge. It can wait. Now, how would red dragon hide look on that grip?"

The rogue looked envious. "Nice, even I would carry that." she answered.

The dwarf again offered his warhammer. After I took it, he said, "I'll need to keep your sword for a day or two to get the grip right. I may even work on the balance a bit. You better leave the scabbard too. It makes no sense to tell the world you're drawing your blade." I thought back to their reaction to the sound it made. I liked it. What did I know?

* * *

I was in a big hurry. Lillith would be furious; Sun elves were known for punctuality and she was a stickler about it. My inability to manage time was a sore spot between us.

After watch duty ended, I stopped by the militia barracks to stow my issued weapons and change into something more casual. _Swimming clothes,_I thought morbidly, _why did I let her talk me into this?_

Looking to the right, just out of the barracks door, I noticed my vision of elven beauty standing at the next corner. When I walked up to her, she started in on me right away; "Where in the nine hells have you been? Do you know how long you've kept me waiting?" With that she winked at me and smiled.

"Sorry, 'got held up with an inspection," I said lamely.

"Sorry, my ears. You're never on time," she sounded really hot now. "Do you know what it's like to stand around waiting? Don't you care?"

A senior watch cadet we knew as Milton walked by us. He glared at me and said, "Take it inside Edgewater. I don't have time to babysit you two." After leering at Lil and not getting a rise out of me, he stepped into the barracks.

We continued up the block, passing three old pensioners seated outside the Inn. Lil turned to me and said, "You let that creep Milton ogle me and didn't do a damn thing about it? What about my honor? Does he have to molest me to get your attention?"

"He's my patrol officer," I said, showing a little heat of my own. "I fight him and I get thrown out. He knows to keep his hands to himself."

Our audience was nodding and murmuring to each other.

"I've had it with you. I'll tell you what," she was really laying it on thick. "We're through. I don't ever want to see you again."

That was my cue; I bent over and picked her up. Throwing her over my shoulder, I walked quickly up the street toward the seaport.

The audience was cackling with old man's laughter. One called out, "Don't let her get away, boy."

After her initial outraged squawk, Lillith settled into a determined repetition of, "Put me down, oaf."

About half-way up the street, a thought occurred to me; _The bakery...'tara._ I sighed in resignation. _Maybe she'll be inside and won't see us,_ I hoped.

She was standing on the porch of the residence-turned-bakeshop, shaking out her apron. I couldn't even hide my face behind Lil's backside; It was draped over the wrong shoulder.

"Hi 'ta," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"I'm not going to ask what you're doing," she said, shading her eyes to get a better look. "Is that you Lillith?"

Lil looked up and offered a half-hearted wave to go along with her sheepish grin.

"Uhh... we're going swimming," I said brightly.

She flapped her hand at us in dismissal, as if seeing her only son carrying a protesting half-elf-girl over his shoulder was an everyday occurrence. "Have a nice time, don't miss supper. Stay away from the lizards," she admonished.

She looked at me quizzically when I said, "'ta, don't believe what you hear about me."

Declining to comment, she raised her hand once more and retreated into the bakeshop, shaking her head.

"Put me down, you oaf." Lillith's voice urged me onward.

We got to the end of the street and turned right, where I set Lil up on her feet for the last act of our little street drama.

" We're through, I don't ever want to see you again," she cried out, winding up from her heels and slapping me a good one. "Guards... guards... help me." she screamed, jumping into my arms.

We heard the sound of running feet just two streets away. Voices were calling out, "this way they're down here."

Lil was screaming at the top of her voice, "Someone help me. He's going to kill us."

"Here we go. Hang on," I said with more gallantry than I felt.

I took the path to the left, and pounded up the grade to the bluff overlooking the lagoon.

The fence rails on the summit had been removed. I wouldn't have to jump over it.

I looked down at my sweetheart languishing in my arms. "_Amin mela lle,"_ I said, my second thoughts about this were growing stronger.

_"Asca Astalder," _she whispered, kissing me on the lips.

"_Manka lle merna,"_ I replied, looking across the clearing. Setting my face in a grim mask of concentration, I ran through the opening in the fence, hearing Lillith's scream as the rock disappeared from beneath my boots. The weightless feeling made me giddy.

Still holding my love in my arms, my last thought before we hit the water was, _Oh Lil, what have we done?_

Grey Co. Elven Translations;

_Amin mela lle- _I love you.

_Asca Astalder- _Hurry, valiant one.

_Manka lle merna- _If you wish.

_atara-_mother(_'tara _and _'ta _are fam. col. Rolan uses.)


	3. Majority

I came to starved for air. My eyes were burning from the salt water. I shook my aching head and started to struggle, splashing in the water. I could swim, but panic was in control.

"You're alright, stop the fuss, silly," said a hoarse voice close to my left ear; I felt cool soft lips on my forehead.

I groaned aloud, shook my head, sprayed water everywhere, and opened my eyes. My vision was going to take a moment to come back. Lil was holding me up. Her slim legs were locked around my waist-One of her hands was hooked over the bottom rung of the dock's boarding ladder.

"We did it," she croaked exultantly. Her beautiful singing voice was fractured from her theatrics. It was going to take a while for it to heal.

"Hang on." She released her hold on me and clambered up the ladder, giving me a long look at her beautiful bottom. Reaching the top, she took a quick look around and disappeared over the railing.

I was half-way up the ladder when she looked down at me. "Hurry up, the watch is coming," she urged, looking down the land-side of the dock. We had just enough time to get to the storage shed at the deep-water end of the pier; The watchman turned the corner just as the door closed and the bolt slid home.

We lay in each other's arms on a comfortable pile of cordage. Lil's eyes glowed a dull red in the dim light. Her unique vision allowed her to see in total darkness; It was a gift to her from a drow grandparent. She liked to call it _showing drow._

I moaned as her searching fingers found, and then traced the outline of my ears. It felt nothing like my mother's pinch. Her kiss, lingering and long on my lips, stirred something inside of me.

She broke her kiss and drew back. "This is your first time, isn't it?" she purred in a hoarse, throaty tone.

I nodded reluctantly; not trusting my own voice.

"Well, follow me. I think you'll like this," she said, taking my hand and leading me into her garden.

The village watchman found us the next morning, fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

We were seated on hard wooden benches placed along the rear wall of the village courthouse. Atara was not in a very sociable mood. She returned greetings with curt nods and short, clipped responses. Everyone seemed to know why; They were very sympathetic. Most of them had children of their own.

On the opposite end of the bench, Lillith was seated beside her matron, whose thunderous expression said to me; _You've enjoyed the dance, now it's time to pay the piper._

Elder Mayne stepped from his office, bent over to have a word with his clerk, then addressed us; "Thank you for coming, ladies. This shouldn't take too long. Goodwife Edgewater, Matron Kimber, come with me, please?"

My mother stood, sighed resignedly, patted me on the arm, and strode from the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

Mistress Kimber squared her shoulders, and told Lil, "Sit still, child." She crossed the room, her muddy, brown eyes scanning, looking for danger. They settled on me, found me wanting, then moved on. She breezed into the Elder's office and closed the door firmly.

When the latch clicked into place, Lil slid down the bench and kissed my cheek. "How's your 'ta?" she asked, her concern showing.

"I've never seen her so mad," I answered. "I haven't heard the end of this yet. What did the ogress do to you"

"Absolutely nothing," she said triumphantly, "It appears that I'm a victim."

"How did you manage that?" I asked with a sinking feeling in my gut.

We were interrupted by the sound of feminine outrage coming from the Elder's office. The resonance of the dwarf matron's voice clashed with the elvish stridence of my 'tara's. They went back and forth for some time. I could imagine them standing nose-to-nose over the Elder's desk.

"Ladies...ladies please," a male voice that was the only utterance we could understand, tried to placate the two who obviously disagreed with each other and with him. After that, evidently a truce was declared; the voices were quiet.

"They think you abducted me," Lil continued with a mischievous grin. "I jilted you and drove you crazy, you _devil._"

"You told them the truth, right?" I was aghast. "It was _your_ idea."

"I didn't even tell them you ravished me," she mused with a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe I should have, you _rogue,_ you."

I was speechless, my face was turning bright red. She was obviously enjoying herself.

"I told them the truth," she said, finally getting serious, "but they didn't believe me." With that, she slid down to her end of the bench.

I maliciously thought of splinters in that lovely behind. T'would serve her right.

The door to the Elder's office flew open and the ogress stalked out. Collecting Lil, she left without looking back.

My mother came out next, talking quietly with the Elder.

"Thank you for coming, My Lady," he said graciously. "If you don't mind, this will just take a moment."

"Thank you for your help," she said firmly. "I am in your debt."

"Cadet Edgewater... in here please." His stern countenance showed that he meant business.

* * *

I stood at attention before his desk. Elder Mayne gestured toward the chair behind me. "Have a seat," he invited.

"I'd rather stand Elder," I said stiffly; I was ready to take whatever came my way. "If that's alright with you.

"Sit... please," he entreated. "I've already had enough emotion for one day."

I sat at the edge of my seat, ill at ease. Lil's playfulness aside, what she'd told me dashed my hopes for an easy way out of this mess. The blame would rest firmly on my shoulders.

He studied a note written on a sheet of vellum for a moment before addressing me; "Young man, can you explain to me why you would do such a foolish stunt?"

"It's hard to explain," I replied, "it is something only a few have tried." He would not have believed that my girl put me up to it.

"For the notoriety." He summed it up nicely. "Do you understand why jumping from that cliff was outlawed and a fence built on the bluff?" he asked, examining my face for any sign of rebellion. Finding none, he sat back in his chair and folded his arms. His frown deepened.

"Yes, Elder, four villagers have jumped to their death," I answered. "Some of them were children, if I remember right." I didn't mention that one child was his second eldest son. _If it_ _wasn't for Lillith swimming with me to that ladder, I would have been number five. _I shivered at the thought.

Elder Mayne leaned forward and picked up an expensive looking sheet of paper. It was obviously a document of some kind. "This is a _Letter of Intent._ It dismisses you from the militia, and sentences you to six months at hard labor."

I couldn't believe it-Was this what 'ta and the ogress disagreed about? What's the big deal? _You almost killed your girl, not to mention yourself, numbskull, _my conscience chimed in. It took some effort for me to control myself.

"The execution of your sentence depends on this document." He tapped a similar sheet that was lying on his desk. His eyes held mine. "I hope you understand the gravity of this situation."

"Yes Elder, I do," I answered-Thinking, _d__amn you, Lillith._

He picked up the other sheet, scanned it quickly, and said, "This is an _Article of_ _Indenture._ It detaches you from the Militia and assigns you to service with the group listed at the bottom." He handed me the sheet without further comment.

I looked carefully at the neatly done legal script. My mind was in a daze. The names at the bottom caught my attention; _Tiernah Lunedoptera_ sounded like a moon elf to me; I knew _Khelgar Ironfist._ He was the friendly dwarf who still had my sword; _Neeshka_, I remembered the scent of brimstone, had no surname. She was an orphan;_ Elanee,_ another with no surname. This group was quite a circus. Still... it was a way out.

"I need your mark at the bottom, here." He indicated the line required-Right next to my mother's-_my mother's_. After I signed it, he stood up and extended his hand. "That's about it. I would recommend that you make your manners to young Lillith. An apology certainly wouldn't hurt things."

"Thank you, Elder, you've been more than fair," I said. _And innocent,__ young Lillith walks away, _I seethed.

"Some advice," Elder Mayne said with a sigh. "Let go of your anger, young man. It belongs on the battlefield, against your enemies, not at the dinner table, with the ones you love. Learn from your mistakes-Put all of this behind you."

"By your leave, Elder," I said, looking ahead, over his shoulder. After he waved me away, I did a perfect about-face and left the room, being careful with his door.

He shook his head sadly, sat down in his chair, and moodily looked out the window.

* * *

As I walked up the path, I couldn't help but notice how run down the orphanage had become. The roof looked like it would leak in several places when it rained. More than one shutter was missing, many more were broken. The whole building needed paint, or at least a whitewashing.

Upon entering, I placed a gold coin in the box by the door. I heard a child's tiny voice in the room next to the entrance hall; "Mistress, there's someone here."

"Just a minute, I'm coming," the matron called from somewhere down the hall. Her voice had that weary tone of continuous overwork. Her lined, tired face fell when she looked up to see me. "What is it _you_ want?" Her question was a challenge.

I took a deep breath. "Good afternoon, Mistress Kimber. I would like to see Lillith, if that is possible. Elder Mayne sent me."

She took so long to answer, I thought she was going to ask me to leave. "Melissa, tell Lillith there is someone here to see her. She's in the laundry."

"Yes mistress." The girl curtseyed and ran to find Lil. I could hear her footsteps fading down the hall.

"Mistress, allow me to apologize..." I began.

She looked away. Was that sadness she was trying to hide? She sighed and declined to say anything. She didn't seem that much different from my own mother.

"You called for me mistress?" It was Lil. She looked tired. Her hands were red and chapped, from her efforts with the washtub. Noticing me, her face lit up with a smile. I did not return it.

"My Lady," I addressed her with distance. Her face fell. "Allow me to express my most sincere apology for risking your life in such a foolish manner. If I can do anything to make it up to you, please let me know." My angry eyes held hers.

"Thank you, I accept your apology," she returned with trembling lips. "_Tenna' ento lye omenta_." A single tear ran slowly down her cheek.

"Thank you, matron, Good Day," I managed to choke out. I fled outside to the bright sunlight.

About half way home, I heard my name being called. Lil caught up with me in front of the bakery. There was a look of angry determination on her face. "What did you say to her?" she demanded.

"I just apologized," I shot back. "The Elder thought it would be a good idea."

"And what do _you _think?" she challenged, that hurt look was returning to her face. "You're old enough to think for yourself." Her fury was something to behold. She stood with hands on hips, waiting for my answer.

Looking into her eyes, my anger melted away. I'd lost my will to hurt her. "I would have come anyway, you saved my life," I said, looking down at my feet.

"I must apologize as well-And I would save you again, and again." she said, pulling my chin up to give me a kiss; Not a very chaste one, either.

I looked around guiltily to see if anyone was watching. No one was.

"_Tenna ento..._" she started to say.

I put a finger to her lips, silencing her, and said, "_Tenna' san' Melamin._"

I watched her walk back toward home in her well worn, but clean tunic. _How could someone in her situation be so sweet? _I wondered. She was always shaming me out of my morose, thunderous moods. She tells me that I really have no excuse. What galls me; She's right.

Turning around and holding up the gold coin I'd put in the donation box, Lil called; "Mistress says thank you... and so do I."

* * *

I approached the house with some misgivings. What unpleasantness awaited me? My mother met me at the door. Her face gave away nothing. She sat me down at the dinner table and went into the kitchen. She returned with what looked like the hilt of a greatsword and a bayberry candle.

The sword hilt had three stones set in a triangular pattern opposite the pommel. There were two large aquamarines with a small opal beneath them. The blue stones were 'tara and 'tar's birthstones. The opal represented my birth month.

'Tara inserted the candle where the blade should be and set the hilt up on its base. She pulled a lighted splinter from the stove and turned to face the table. The glare from the flame seemed to daze her. She stood looking from side to side, unsure of herself. I went to her side and guided her hand to light the candle.

"It's all right. I'm here." I soothed her. "Let me help you set the table."

* * *

"So, you are a man now," My mother said as she cleared away the remains of our repast. She left the wine bottle and the crystal glasses on the table. "You have faced death and tasted life all on the same day." The candle flame highlighted her face; I could see how she had entranced my father many years ago.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked. _And how did you find out about me and Lil in the shed?_ I wondered. Now, totally lost, I didn't know what to think.

"A little disappointed, maybe," she answered thoughtfully, refilling our wine glasses. "You really made me proud, though." Her eyes were shining in the dim light.

Today had been a whirlwind of surprises, some good, some not. I was stunned. "But... wh... why?" I stammered.

She smiled at my confusion. Her eyes danced as she said, "Us ladies were gossiping about you. I talked with Lillith this morning. She confessed to me and said that it was her idea; She thought up the whole thing."

"But it was me who carried her up that hill and over the edge," I said miserably. "I could have told her no."

"Oh, really?" she asked slyly. "Tell that to someone who doesn't know you." She shook her head at the thought. "You could have started pointing fingers and trying to duck your role in this, but you didn't. Were you trying to shield her?"

"No, I was really mad at her. It looked like she got away with planning it, but I was more mad at myself for going along with her scheme. I almost killed us both." I confessed. "The punishment is for me, not her."

She smiled and shook her head again. "I can't figure you out. Sometimes you're a half-elf and other times you are a half-human." She raised her wine glass in a toast; "To my wonderful son on his majority. _Amin estela ta nauva anlem a."_

_ "Oio naa elealla alasse'," _was my reply. We touched glasses and drank.

Grey Co. Elven Translations;

_Tenna' ento lye omenta-_Until next we meet.

_Tenna' san' Melamin-_Until Then My Love

_Amin estela ta nauva anlem a.-_I hope it will be a long journey.

_Oio naa elealla alasse'_.-Ever is thy sight a joy.

_Atara-_mother(_'tara_ and _'ta _are fam. col. used by Rolan and Lil.)

_Atar-_father(_'tar_ is a fam. col. used by Rolan and Lil.)


	4. The Gift

"The moon is spectacular this time of year. I'll be upstairs if you need me," atara called from the sitting room. Though it was getting dark, she hadn't lit the lamps yet. "Look in your room, there's a surprise."

If you knew our home, you'd be confused; The house was built on pilings above the flood line. It was but a single story.

When we first moved to Highcliff, my father built a sturdy platform on the patio roof. From its height, the entire sky was visible from horizon to horizon. Being a full-blooded moon elf, 'tara loved it. Our mystified neighbors called it a_ widow's walk,_ which horrified my mother.

She just called it upstairs. It was furnished just the way she liked it; A comfortable lounge chair and a refreshment table were flanked by two silver planters overflowing with moonflower vines. In the corner she'd stacked several woven floor mats.

A presence in the darkened sitting-room arrested my attention._ "Ilorna gurthcoiasira!,"_ a hoarse evil-sounding voice intoned. Time slowed to a crawl. The nearest weapon was in my bedroom-Ten short steps away. The knives in the kitchen may as well have been in Neverwinter.

The dark shape moved toward me. Its menace grew palpable. The smell of Gardenias filled the room. The shadow attacked. I wrapped my arms around it, searching for a weak spot, my fingers tickling.

She shrieked with laughter, collapsing gracelessly to the floor. A side table tipped over with an outraged clatter. I fell on top of the intruder, knocking her breathless. Biting down on her shoulder caused an enraged howl of pain to escape from her lips. She capitulated by lying quietly in my arms, looking at the ceiling, ignoring me completely.

"No drow tonight, lady home breaker?" I asked, dropping my head to her breast and taking a deep breath. _She smells so good,_ I thought without any shame at all.

Looking directly into my eyes, Lillith stretched and gave me her most sensual, "Hi there." A ruby glow slowly suffused her eyes. "How's that?" she purred. "Drow enough?"

She then showed me a lot more drow...

* * *

When I was walking Lil home, she told me some bad news; They might have to move to Port Llast. Combining two orphanages into one was the only way to survive. They were simply running out of money.

She then told me something else. It was about my father. It seems that the sailors from the _Falcon_ had adopted the Highcliff orphanage. Whenever the ship was in port, crew members descended on the _waif's home, _as 'tar used to call it, and fixed broken furniture, re-stocked the pantry, and brought wondrous gifts from all over the world. It wasn't hard to see why they did this; Most of them were orphans themselves.

Lillith, like most members of her gender, couldn't resist gossiping. It seems that Captain Martin Edgewater and Mistress Kimber were once an item in Highcliff. I couldn't help but think back to the exchange between 'tara and the ogress in Elder Mayne's office. There was more fuel in that fire than I knew about.

"Just think," Lil enthused, holding her thumb and forefinger close together, "You came this close to becoming the son of the ogress." With that she brayed hoarse laughter.

"And would that make me your brother?" I asked archly, getting angry at her laughter. "Oh that's right. You'd be adopted." That barb hurt her more than I had intended. Any mention of adoption was _off limits. _

As she angrily turned to leave, I tried to beat her to the punch; "I am not the son of an ogress," I shouted at her.

She turned back, a hurt expression on her face. "I know," she said quietly, "You're the spawn of a troll." She hissed, spun on her heel, and walked quickly away.

Despite my entreaties, she continued to the end of the block and disappeared around the corner. _Nice going, dummy, _my conscience opined. Dragging my feet, I took the long way home.

* * *

There was indeed a surprise in my room. On my bed was a sealed letter and a sheathed longsword. The sword's scabbard had beautiful darksteel and duskwood inlays, that spoke to me of powerful enchantments; The inlays protect the wearer when the sword is not in use.

The hilt was an exact copy of the one on a short sword I'd left with Khelgar Ironfist. They both were obviously made at the same time; Long ago, by the same skilled craftsman. I was almost afraid to draw this fabulous blade. When I did, its brilliance lit the room. Its blade was mithral, with a thin line of jeweling down its center. It didn't just chime when I flicked it with a finger, it sang. When I bent it across my knee, it proved to be very firm, but flexible. Both edges were wickedly keen. I couldn't believe my good fortune.

After sheathing my new wonder, I broke the seal on the letter. It was from my father, who was somewhere north of Port Llast. The last we had heard was that a skirmish with Luskan pirates did enough damage to require repairs ashore. We didn't know where, though.

Unfolding the single page, I began to read;

_To my son,_

_Congratulations on your majority. I bet you thought it would never get here. Time seems to crawl when you are young and approaching an important waypoint. I'm sorry I can't be there to celebrate it with you. _

_I can remember the day your mother told me she was expecting you. We celebrated for a whole ten-day. It seems like just yesterday she proudly showed our new son to the world. _

_Time can drag her anchor one day and then get a bone in her teeth and fly the next day. I can't see the beat of it._

_Time also drags by slowly when you are away from loved ones. I worry about your mother in this regard; Separation can be especially difficult for her. I'm depending on you to keep a weather eye on her. Loneliness can do her great harm._

_Your mother is a beautiful, wise, intelligent woman. Why she chose to marry me is a mystery and a wonder. One of her favorite sayings comes to mind; 'When Sehanine speaks, the wise listen.' Your mother is one of the Daughter of the Night Sky's blessings. The fact that she will outlive us both makes your mother's time with us that much more precious. We need to give her our love and respect every single day. It hurts me that I can't be there, but I have a job to do. _

_In your travels, if you find a woman who is half as good as your mother, don't let her get away from you._

I thought of how I'd hurt Lillith today._ You're going to have to do something about what you said, _my conscience urged me. _She didn't deserve that. _Hoping that Lil would be in a forgiving mood tomorrow, I read on;

_Your gift from me on this special day is paired with the short sword I gave you not long ago. They are called _Father_ and _Son. _The smith in Amn told me the engraving on these impressive weapons hints of elven and dwarven craftsmanship. Only in the ancient society of Illefarn did these two races work together to make weapons. It seems that their combined efforts paid off. Those blades are their finest. The smith also claimed _Father's _blade is mithral, while _Son's _blade is cold iron. You'll need to sharpen the iron with oil on the stone. _

_I'll need to close now. The watch is changing. Take good care of your mother; she needs you. I'm on my way home with every stitch the masts will carry._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Capt. Martin Edgewater_

_H.M. Northern Falcon_

I carefully re-folded the letter and stowed it in the bed-side table. Taking out my new blade, I spent an hour doing reach and parry exercises. For a medium weight sword it was surprisingly easy to handle. Now, all it needed was a re-wrap of the grip. I envisioned two swords with red dragon hide hilt wrappings, nice.

* * *

The full moon was at its zenith, so 'tara would still be upstairs. I mounted the stairs in the patio and climbed as quietly as I could. The sky was clear and a light breeze animated the trees in the garden below. This time of year the comet's tail known as _Selune's Tears_ was fully visible.

She was seated cross-legged on a floor mat with her hands on her knees, palms turned up. It had been a long time since I had seen her in what appeared to be reverie. Another mat was placed on the floor at her knees; It beckoned to me.

After carefully crossing my legs with my knees just touching my mother's, I covered her palms with my own hands. Our fingers naturally folded to form a clasp. _Gently, don't pull. _Lillith's lesson came back to me, _Now, look into her eyes and relax. You can do it." _The last thing I remember was 'tara's slate gray eyes...

* * *

In a dream-like setting, my mother and I are standing on a cliff overlooking the sea, west of Highcliff. An occasional, errant breeze brings to us the smell of the ocean; Salt, fish, and tar will always trigger memories of my childhood home; The village of Highcliff.

Atara is shading her eyes, scanning for the outline of a ship. A special ship with three stout, square-rigged masts, that mark her as a member of a fast, trim fleet of clipper-ships home-ported here in Highcliff. Her name is _His Majesty's Northern Falcon._ Her master is Captain Martin Edgewater. He is my father.

A mast appears on the horizon. It grows taller as the ship sails closer to its home port. When it gets close enough for us to see its hull, we see the three masts that mark her as the _ Northern_ _Falcon. _'Tara's hopes are rising, her excitement is visible, because 'tar is almost home.

Sadly, the _Falcon_ will not land today. An off-shore breeze is building as we watch the ship work its way through the restless sea. The waves, tormented by the contrary wind, work against the ship's progress. No matter how she tacks, the wind and waves, as if in an elemental conspiracy, bar her from a safe landing.

The master of the _Falcon_, not admitting defeat, is just accepting a temporary set-back. He is turning about, sailing away from his home and his loved ones. The risk of trying to reach port in this gale is too great. He will have to try again later, when the weather permits.

The goodwife of a sailor is no stranger to the caprices of nature. After she sees the _Falcon_ retreat, 'tara sighs and takes my hand. "When the wind and the sea moderate, he'll be home." She says, showing no sign that her patience is wearing thin.

* * *

Like surfacing from deep water, my awareness returned. The sound of the wind in the trees was nature's lullaby to the children of Highcliff. The smell of moonflowers competed with the scent of the ocean, resulting in a not unpleasant bouquet of smells. 'Tara had chosen the flowers well for her lofty hideaway.

I felt her hands tighten. "Can you see yet?" she asked. Her voice was as calming as the sigh of the wind.

"No... is there something wrong?" I asked. Though my eyes were wide open, darkness was all there was to see.

"I'm not really sure," she answered in a distant voice. "As I grow older, my sight takes longer to return from reverie or communion. I fear that one day it will forget how to find its way home and stay away for good," She said more in resignation than in fear. "Close your eyes, my child, your sight will return."

The next time I opened my eyes, 'tara was there, the radiance of her smile reminded me of my Lil. "Can you see me?" I asked. I thought back to when the candle light had dazzled her eyes so badly. This was a cause for me to worry. I recalled her habit of always shading her eyes to see better, but was it just a habit?

"Not to worry," was her cheery answer. "My sight has returned. Don't pull such a long face. We'll all get old some day."

Not trusting my voice, I chose to say nothing.

She sighed and said, "Well, I guess you'll find something to worry about, just like your father." Placing her hands under my jaw, she pulled me toward her to kiss my forehead. "Selune has retired for the night, let us do the same."

Gray Co. Elven Translations;

_Atara-_Mother(_'tara_ is a fam. col. used by Rolan.)

_Atar-_Father(_'tar _is a fam. col. used by Rolan.)


	5. Neeshka & the Pirates

I could never figure out how she knew I was leaving the house. "Don't forget the rice," 'tara called from the kitchen. "Can you stop by Nya's? We need more cinnamon."

Hoping that she didn't discover my larceny of the spice, I hooked another gold coin from my stash in the bedside table drawer to cover its replacement. I still had three gold coins left; The bounty the village paid on wolves paid a decent wage. Their pelts, when sold to an armorer, also added to my growing pile of gold.

My new longsword was secured to my back, behind my left shoulder. This placed the hilt beside my left ear, just the way I liked it. I'd planned to report in and begin my indenture today. The group was encamped to the north of the fortified north gate, a short hike from the village boundary.

"I don't know where that cinnamon went," 'tara fussed. "There's not even the empty jar here. I must've left it somewhere. Juni didn't borrow it again, did she, Rolan?" My mother was sniffing the air... searching.

"No, I haven't seen it." I lied to her with a straight face. It was safely tucked away in my back pack. _I hope she doesn't smell it, _I fretted, moving across to the far side of the kitchen, hopefully out of range. "I'll pick up a jar at Nya's on my way to the orphanage," I promised.

She absent-mindedly kissed my cheek in passing. "Got militia practice today?" she asked, after noticing me wearing my well-used leather armor and sporting a slung blade.

I sighed. "It's my first day of indenture; Meet the gang and do some training," I affirmed. "The lizards await my vengeful sword." Grasping the hilt with my off-hand, I rattled the blade in its scabbard.

After eyeing me in her way that made me feel small, she said, "well, be careful-No heroics. I'll see you at sundown." She hefted her shoulder bag and made her way to the door.

After giving her a few minutes head start, I shouldered the bag of rice for the orphanage and headed for the door.

* * *

At Nya's shop, I didn't have to wait in line. The showroom was deserted. She greeted me cordially as I stepped up and deposited my load on the counter. "Master Rolan, it is so good to see you again." The wild elf spoke with a charming old-world accent. Lil says she could listen to Nya speak for hours. "What have we here? Can I take this in trade?" she asked anxiously, her eyes on the bag.

Her widened eyes made me think, _What elf could resist a bag of rice? _"No... sorry, not today," I said, watching as her face fell. She was almost as theatrical as my Lillith. _It must be an elven thing,_ I thought, a broad grin spreading on my face. They both had an effect on me. "My mother is sending this to the orphanage. They really need it." I explained.

"So," she said, looking at me sideways, "what can this humble merchant do for you today, then?"

"I need a jar of cinnamon for my mother, before she goes crazy looking for the one she lost." I answered, watching a wagon loaded with stone pass in the street outside.

"You mean like the one in your backpack?" her impish smile told me I was not fooling her.

"How... how did you know?" I stammered. _She is a mind reader, _I was in shock.

At that, she laughed and tapped the side of her nose with a finger. "A spice that strong would be difficult to miss. You did not fool your mother either, if I venture a guess."

She went into the store room, leaving me to think about the power of female elven noses. Shortly, she returned to fill my order and take my proffered coin.

"Now for the surprise," Nya said, placing a small crystal bottle with swans etched on its sides onto the counter. "I just filled it this morning. You wanted Gardenia, right?" she asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yep, that's what Lillith likes," I replied. I wasn't so sure she still wanted it though.

"Since you paid up front, I wanted to get it to you as quickly as possible," Nya added. "I am sorry, they didn't have any bottles with... spiders on them."

"Thank you ,my lady, she'll love it," I assured her. _An herbalist that balks at the mention of spiders, _I though with some wonder. After stowing the jar and bottle in my pack, I shouldered the bag of rice and turned my steps toward the waif's home.

* * *

When I entered the kitchen at the orphanage, Lillith was seated at the table, appearing to read a small leather-bound book; _Volo's Guide to the Underdark._ She was ignoring me completely. _That would be a very short travelogue, _I thought, knowing how the dark elves felt about outsiders. But that Volo is a great writer and illustrator. I had a copy of his book _The Nymphs of Faerun _under my mattress at home.

"'Ta sent a bag of rice for you," I said brusquely, as if it was a tremendously heavy burden I carried.

"Put it on the counter," Lil directed, not even looking up. "Tell _atara'rim_ thanks."

I was standing behind her trying to read over her shoulder. Something about that book just didn't look right. Setting the jar down on the table near her left elbow, I intoned, "cinnamon for your rice pudding, mi'lady."

All I got from Lil was a disinterested grunt. Her stomach disagreed; I heard it rumbling. She was hungry.

Not fazed in the least, I placed the decanter of perfume at her right elbow. Were her nostrils flaring at the scent of Gardenias? I couldn't tell, but I bet they were.

Finally, I'd had enough. Leaning over her, I plucked the book from her fingers, turned it right side up, and placed it back into her hands. After kissing her on top of the head, I whispered, "fraud," into her ear and stomped my way to the front door. She was having a hard time controlling a fit of giggles. I dropped what was left of my change, a gold coin and three copper ones, into the collection box by the door and left, closing the door more firmly than I needed to.

As I walked away, I heard the ogress, "Lillith... child, what is going on in there?" she sounded very out of sorts. I couldn't hear Lil's reply.

* * *

When I passed through the north gate, a vague sense of unease overtook me. Something felt terribly wrong. There was no one stationed at the watchtower, but that wasn't unusual. The lizards rarely appeared during the day, but the Village Watch was encouraged to stay sharp. Being a competent, alert group, they would be here if they were needed.

Encountering a shallow creek, I followed it to the north-west. A footbridge crossed it about a league or so farther up. After crossing the bridge, I followed the cart track through a cut between two hills.

The body that was suspended by a rope thrown over a tree branch caught my attention. That the body had a long flesh-colored tail made me break into a run. It was a tiefling, but... was it our tiefling? I had to be sure.

I noticed two things upon entering the clearing; The tiefling was indeed the girl I'd met a few days ago and she had not expired. She was still making a vain attempt to free herself.

My mithral blade parted the cheap, rough rope where it was tied to the tree's thick trunk. She became still as I gently lowered her to the ground and loosened the knot that had been throttling her. The bindings on her arms and legs came off next.

"Well, well, hero comes, ehh?" a half-orc, who had been digging through a large leather shoulder bag, grunted in obvious pleasure; He now had another victim to torment. His clothing marked him as a pirate, gold rings pierced his left ear and his nose.

A quick scan of the area revealed that he had no companions. I'd have to watch out though, pirates seldom traveled alone. The tiefling was struggling to pull in a full breath, but she would be alright.

"Just you and me, slime_," _I answered-My blood was up. "Hey, _sundo en roch...Ilorna gurthcoiasira!, _I shouted, trying to goad him into a mindless charge.

He did just that. With an enraged roar, the pirate dropped the bag and charged me, fumbling at his belt to draw a ragged looking sabre with a badly nicked blade.

I stood my ground, watching dumbly, until he was dangerously close. Then I dropped to my hands and knees, and rolled toward him; A move we'd practiced in training until it was second nature.

It worked even better than I expected. The pirate tripped over me and fell flat on his face and lay still. By the odd angle of his head, I could see his neck was broken, but he was still breathing. My sword point between his shoulders ended his miserable life.

After wiping my blade on the pirate's vest, I checked on the battered tiefling. She was sitting up under a shade tree, staring out at nothing. An occasional drink from a water skin seemed to revive her, but her hands were still shaking badly.

Her attempts to answer my queries were alarming croaks from her raw throat. A hideous rope burn extended around her neck from ear-to-ear. All of her attempts to stand ended in failure. Giving up her efforts, she pointed to where the shoulder bag lay and made a beckoning gesture that I understood. After retrieving her bag, I collected most of its spilled contents.

While she took stock, I searched the pirate's body, finding two beautiful daggers that could not have belonged to him; They were too well kept, their blades were razor edged. They were returned to their rightful owner, who thanked me with a rogue's silent language.

She was trying to dress the painful looking rope burn on her neck, but her hands shook so badly, the bottle of salve fell and rolled out of reach. Retrieving the bottle, I took a compress from the healing kit and applied some relief. She would bear a scar to remind her of the Luskans' hospitality.

The jeweled dagger was in her hand in a flash, though it wasn't pointed at me. It pointed toward the stream, where three men were standing on the footbridge. Their dress was similar to the half-orc I had just slain. I had a few moments before they would reach the clearing.

My confidence was beginning to sag. Although the Luskans didn't appear to have bows or any spellcasters, this was going to be one nasty fight. We had one longsword and two daggers between us against three healthy brigands with long blades.

Fortunately, the marauders knew even less about us. After advancing to a point just beyond longbow range, they stopped. If no arrows came their way, they would be coming again, and soon.

In an effort at intimidation, I stepped up to their fallen comrade and with a wide swing of my father's wondrous gift, severed the dead pirate's head. Holding this grisly trophy up by the hair, I brandished my blade and roared my battle cry, "_Ilorna gurthcoiasira!_ Come on, the buzzards've gotta eat._"_

As if on cue, four long-shanked arrows sailed over my head and buried themselves, quivering, into the ground at the pirates' feet. They showed contempt by thumbing their noses, turning their backs, and slowly walking away. I showed my contempt by throwing their compatriot's head in their direction. It splashed into the creek and floated slowly downstream.

The bounty patrol that had saved us, was made up of four members of the village watch. It consisted of two adults and two cadets. This group was unusual in that the adults were militia instructors, pressed into service because of the raiding lizards. One of the last patrols had been badly mauled by a small band that was supposedly from the _Mere of Dead_ _Men._ As a result, all patrols were now heavily armed with experienced warriors.

The bounty patrol had a message for us from Elder Mayne; The members of our group were to move camp to Highcliff, where we were to receive our orders. The Elder had decided it was time to move against the tribe of lizards.

Grey Co. Elven Translations in parenthesis;

_Sundo en roch_ (bottom of horse) author's use-horse's ass.

_Ilorna gurthcoiasira! _(not-sleep, to-die, time) author's use-Wake up, time to die!

_Atara-_Mother(_'tara_ is a fam. Col. Used by Rolan.)

_atara'rim-_respected mother.


	6. The Wolves of Highcliff

I had been disarmed, again. _Damn it, _I cursed my inability to simply keep a damned sword firmly in my grip. _And to be disarmed again by a loud-mouthed short dwarf bastard... _The blow to my head and the following impact of my body with the ground was punctuated by gleeful feminine laughter from three different throats. Two were elven, one was tiefling. Of course, they assured me, their laughter was in disappointment-They were on my side.

I shook my fist at them, which only made them laugh that much harder. "Khelgar, how do you put up with these hyenas?" I snarled, there was plenty of anger to go around. Their training had been tough. I apparently had more weaknesses than these harpies could count.

"Ahh, lad... I've paid my dues," the dwarf replied, looking down at me, rubbing his bald head. "They've lumped me up a time or two, when I got out of line. As long as I behave, they leave me alone. Besides, junior," he tipped me a sly wink. "It's your turn... I think they really like ya though." It was the dwarf's turn to laugh.

The touch of a cool hand on my sore head made me flinch. "Hold still... You don't want this liniment to get into your eyes." The perfectly fitted suit of green leather told me that this was Elanee, a beautiful vision of wood elven femininity. The druid had an aura of calm reserve that no one could stay angry at. Her touch simply swept my anger away.

"It just seems you all take so much pleasure in beating me up," I couldn't keep it from sounding like whining. I actually thought I'd been competent in fighting, until these past two days.

"You are part of my team now, Rolan," Tiernah said as she retrieved her bottle of liniment from the druid, "The more you train here, the less chance I have of losing you on the battlefield." She was small for a monk, but made up for it with her ferocity in unarmed combat. I don't think anyone could beat her. She was a moon elf with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. Her resemblance to my mother made me think of her as an aunt.

After she gave me a hand up, and a swat on the back, I walked over to where Neeshka was resting in the shade of a huge oak tree. "So, you got whupped again," she drily observed. "You don't seem to be getting any better, sport." She threw a waterskin that hit me squarely in the chest.

I took a long pull, and returned it with thanks. She was healing well, her voice, still hoarse, would clear up in a few more days. Of all the members in the group, Neeshka would probably turn out to be my best friend. She was the easiest to talk to. "After a little rest, time for the bow," I told her with very little enthusiasm.

* * *

"Two things you need to work on," Neeshka advised after I'd missed two shots out of five. "Your draw and your release. Can you tell me what you're doing to affect your accuracy?"

One thing during my training that I noticed; not one of Tiernah's group ever said the word _wrong._ There were many ways to get an opponent down, but there were always _better_ ways to do it. "I don't _know._ Why don't _you_ tell me," I snapped, I was exhausted, hungry, and ached all over.

"Do you want to get better at this, or do you want to act like a three-year-old?" she challenged me, her tail was fanning up a cloud of dust. "Stop wasting my time." Her eyes held mine.

"Sorry, you didn't deserve that," I thought for a moment. "The release didn't feel right." That was all my tired mind could come up with.

"Right you are," she agreed. "You're releasing from the first joint of your fingers. That pulls your aim off. Use your fingertips..." she held up her hand to stop my protest, "as soon as you're strong enough to draw back fully, your release will smooth out. You can actually feel a smooth release. These are not practice bows we're using, it'll take awhile for you to work up to them."

"Alright, you said two things," I said quietly. _Just let me get the hells out of here and go home,_ my tired mind pleaded.

"I noticed that you get... rushed," she was choosing her words. "You're not drawing back fully. That changes the arrow's path. Remember; Take your next arrow out only after this one is in the target. Take your time, speed comes after a lot of practice." She swatted me on the back and took the bow from my hand. "Go home, your mother's callin' ya," she teased. "And take a bath, ya _stink._"

I took her advice. After gathering up my weapons and making my manners, I dragged my weary butt home.

* * *

When I got to camp the next morning, everyone was up and the fire was out. "Your trainin's over lad," Khelgar greeted me. "The moon elf will inspect ya, and then we'll be on our way."

Since I'd joined the group, every day started with an inspection. Until today, each member looked me over and offered advice. I noticed, with some pride, that they had fewer faults to point out as time went by. One thing I couldn't fix, though, was the ragged leather armor I'd bought piece-by-piece from the local shop. I just couldn't afford to replace it.

Neeshka walked up to me and held out a small bag of coins. Her armor was similar to mine, but was in better shape. "We took pity on you and passed the hat around. Now you can afford better protection because your going to need it," she said, punching me a good one in the shoulder. "Don't you dare flinch," she advised in a lowered voice.

Elanee was next. I groaned inwardly, knowing what was coming. She handed me an artfully crafted short bow, gave me a good look up and down, and then punched me in the same shoulder the rogue had assaulted. With some effort, I avoided flinching. She surprised us all by then kissing me on the forehead.

Khelgar stepped up, not bothering to hide his mirth. He handed up my short sword; _The Son of Illefarn._ "It's damn near perfect, even if I do say so myself," he said, the pride in his craftsmanship showed in his voice and in that fine blade. The red dragon hide on the grip gleamed, the scabbard had been silenced. I was sure the balance had been corrected to perfection. He pulled his punch just short of my sore arm and tapped it with his fist saying, "I'll let the girls beat on ya, they seem to enjoy it." He laughed at his wit. "Besides, if I really hurt ya, they'd likely let_ me _have it for putting ya outta the fight."

Our leader, Tiernah Lunedoptera, stepped up to me. She wasn't smiling. Neeshka had warned me when I first started training about two things; First, call her Tee'nah, not Teer'nah, or she'll fight you; Second, when she's not smiling, she is deadly serious; No horseplay.

The moon elf circled me twice before taking my short sword and handing it to Neeshka. "Let's lock it up in the chest, he's not trained for two swords... yet." She was still not smiling. After adjusting _Father of Illefarn_'s scabbard belt, she stood in front of me with her arms crossed and said, "Let's see how you draw that blade."

After seeing me draw out my father's gift from over my left shoulder, she nodded and said to me, "defend yourself."

This was some kind of test that I wasn't really prepared for. I sheathed the longsword in one smooth motion, and raised my hands. Tie swept a leg around to trip me, causing me to jump and duck the open hand she aimed at my head. As she recovered, I managed to slap her on the back before she faced me again. I heard a cheer from the three others watching us. She nodded in approval and raised her hands.

We circled warily, waiting for an opening. She feinted a punch to my mid-section and jumped into a looping roundhouse kick aimed at my head. I ducked under her flying foot and pulled her off-side leg up. How she wound up on top of me I never found out. All I knew was that I was pinned. It was over.

Tie was smiling as she helped me to my feet and dusted my back. "You've come a long way, cliff-jumper," she said giving me a real wallop on my sore shoulder. "Welcome to the group."

* * *

The camp was all packed up, we were ready to go. Tie was giving us a brief run-down of where we were going. "Elder Mayne wants us to check up on a farmer that has stubbornly refused to leave her holding, even in the face of the lizards. Her name is Jerro, Shandra Jerro," the moon elf said, looking at each one of us in turn. "The Elder believes the lizards have a camp to the north of Jerro's farm. Our job is to find out why they are here and to somehow convince them to leave."

Before we set out, Elanee related a conversation with the Elder about missing villagers. Apparently there wasn't enough man-power to spare in a search for Gera's sons, who went missing two days ago. Also, Juni's husband, William, hadn't returned from a rock gathering expedition yesterday. The druid left the Elder with our promise to watch for the missing villagers, and to take good care of Highcliff's native son.

"Goodwife Edgewater's bouncing, baby boy, _halta_," Neeshka teased, trying unsuccessfully to sweep my legs out from under me, while dodging my half-hearted attempts to grab her tail. "Did ya' bounce when ya' hit bottom, jumper?" she asked, really rubbing it in.

"Once we're north of the gate, no more fooling around," the moon elf admonished us. Sometimes she was just too serious.

* * *

"Did the Elder send you," she warily asked. Shandra Jerro's tone of voice and her stance were both a challenge. "Maybe you'd better tell me what you're doing here. There's been too many visitors lately, and I really don't have the patience for it any more."

We hadn't gotten very far into the door-yard of the barn before the farmer noticed our presence. Her pride showed everywhere in the upkeep of the barn and house; Even the fence around the house was freshly painted. Two beautifully matched draft horses grazed in the fenced paddock just past the house.

Tiernah wasn't put off by Shandra's manner at all. "The Elder asked us to come here and track down the lizardfolk," she explained in a voice that made Neeshka wince.

"She needs someone to show her who's in charge; It isn't _her_-she's just a country bumpkin clod-hopper_," _the rogue grumbled, not impressed with farmer Jerro at all.

"_Good_, glad to see the Elder finally got wise enough to protect the grain shipments into Highcliff before winter hits." the farmer replied, ignoring Neeshka completely. "I've been alone out here since the others abandoned their farms and took shelter in Highcliff... and I don't know how much longer I can hold out..."

Before a retort could form in her mind, the rogue reacted to a minute rustle of sound from beyond the barn. She sidled over and tapped my shoulder and silently pointed to her right, then circled her finger in the air.

Responding to her silent command, I circled to my left and skirted the well-house on my way around the barn. As I listened to Tie talk with the farmer, I saw two lizards approaching from the blind side of the outbuilding. They had lit torches and were intent on entering the barn from the far side.

As I drew _Father_ from its scabbard, the far lizard fell with two of Neeshka's arrows in his back. The near one hissed at me and attacked. He was a trained warrior, but at a disadvantage; His only weapon was a lit torch. My first parry cut the flaming head from his weapon. He stumbled back with one of the rogue's arrows in his neck. My next swing ended the fight as the mithral blade took his head off.

"Your first lizard," Neeshka exulted as I picked up the severed head as a grisly trophy. "It looks like you were born for this kind of work."

Tiernah's face was impassive when we rounded the corner. Khelgar seemed a little put out by missing the fight, but his eyes showed pride in my success. He was wearing a broad smile.

Farmer Jerro was not impressed in the least. "Do you realize what you've done?" she said, her face mottled with anger. "Now those scaly bastards will retaliate. They will obliterate my farm and all that I've worked to build here."

It was Elanee who spoke up. "They were going to burn your barn. When they do that, it's a territory issue. They will consider it their failure, not your success and it's not their nature to retaliate, unless you attack them directly." She looked thoughtful. "But, they will surely try again. You need to be watchful."

Shandra declined to say anything, she just sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Do you know where the lizardfolk are striking from?" Tie asked, unrolling her map of the area and placing it on the well cover.

"These farms are too far from the water, so they may have set up a camp to base their raids near the old castle ruins here," Shandra said, pointing to a spot to the north of our location on Tie's map. "I doubt it's their main lair, but I've seen fires up at the ruins within the last few days, which is strange, because the lizards were attacking long before that."

"So that would be about here," Tie placed a mark on the map, saying, "We'll be on our way then. Keep a watch out, the lizards will not give up."

"I have you folks to thank for that," she said crossly. "If you could _do _something for Highcliff, for the farmers, it'll be long past due."

"That's gratitude for you," Neeshka grumbled, looking venomously over her shoulder as we followed the path to the north, toward the ruins that were once Highcliff Castle.

"She has to blame someone, I guess," Elanee was thoughtful. "Maybe we'll do something to change her attitude."

* * *

The approach to the ruins was a tumble of stone crags cut by a long, dry riverbed. The path to our right ended at a landing on a beautiful blue glacial lake. A thin wisp of wood-smoke told us the landing was occupied, but there was no sign of anyone around.

"We're not here to hurt you, come on out," Elanee called, pointing her drawn bow at a thicket on the lake shore.

A tall thin man, dressed as a farmer, stepped from his hiding place and raised his hands. It was unusual for anyone to be alone and unarmed out here in this wilderness. I immediately recognized Juni's husband, William, from his tangle of red hair and his unusual gait. "You're Rolan Edgewater; what are you doing here? How did you find me?" he asked in a querulous tone of voice.

"William? What are _you _doing here? Alone and unarmed?" I couldn't believe he'd do something this dumb. "Juni's worried sick about you. She sent us to look for you."

"Juni?" he spat out his wife's name. "I should have known she wouldn't let me go without a fight, but I'm _not _going back. I've made _my_ decision. This clearing will serve just as well as Highcliff for a home."

"Running away isn't a solution, Will, you have a family that depends on you." I shot back, sure that trying to reason with him was just wasting breath.

"I just couldn't take it anymore," he said, looking morosely at the ground. "The farming, the child, never any time to myself... she wouldn't even let me spend a few evenings at the _Blue Rooster. _I decided to start a new life elsewhere. For now, this clearing will do." He looked up at me, an idea lit his face. "Tell Juni you found me dead, killed by bears. Here, take my wedding band-That should convince her to stop looking for me."

A small smile was on Tie's face, I could almost read her mind. I looked up at Juni's husband and said somberly, "Will, I won't have to lie about your death. If the lizards don't get you, then one of the four wolf packs we've spotted in the area will. I don't want to tell Juni any bad news..." I grasped the hilt of my longsword to make my point. "You're unarmed Will, _go_ _home._ They need you."

"You're right, I suppose," his shoulders slumped in resignation. "I can't leave them to fend for themselves." He straightened up and said, "Very well, I'll return to Highcliff. Promise me you won't tell Juni what I did. I couldn't survive that... not with her temper."

"You'll be alright," I reassured, handing him his backpack. "you'd be better off battling with your wife than the beasts out here."

"Oh Gods," Neeshka said, showing her disdain by covering her face with a hand and walking away with her tail dragging.

"Well, let's hope that harpy never finds out, then," William shouldered his pack and followed the trail back to Highcliff.

The rogue slapped me on the back, saying, "Huh, diplomacy, there's another skill you need to work on... you could kill more with that than that fancy sword." She rattled _Father's_ blade on my back, unslung her shortbow, and led us down the path to the castle.

* * *

Neeshka's fist held up in the air stopped all of us. Seeing that we had reacted, she pointed ahead, then at both me and Khelgar. Understanding her silent signals, we ran ahead and encountered a pack of five wolves on the west-facing terrace. To open alleys for our archers, we split to the wolf-pack's flanks; Khelgar ran to the right, I ran left. After a moment's indecision, the lead wolf chose to attack the dwarf, and closed in.

The dwarf killed the leader, splitting up the others, who ran in all directions to be picked off by Tie, Neeshka, and Elanee's well placed arrows. After finishing off two wounded wolves, we regrouped.

"They're like the maddened beasts of _The Maiden's Glade_." Elanee mourned. "We had no choice, but to kill them. These are natural wolves, not _lycanthropes. _Something has made them very aggressive. This is not_ their_ nature."

"Don't look now... but more to the west," the rogue called, pointing to her left.

"Let's get this over with," Khelgar grumbled. He wasn't very keen on slaughtering wild animals-Knocking human heads held more appeal. The dwarf advanced up the westward path toward the waiting wolves.

The dwarf looked back with some irritation at Elanee's call. "Wait for them to advance... please," she pleaded. "They may not all be affected."

The dwarf and I formed a skirmish line a few yards ahead of the bows and waited the wolves out. They saw us and ran to the attack. Again we split to the flanks and the arrows did their work, with Khelgar's hammer and my longsword finishing any wounded animals.

After piling the carcasses beside the path, we saw Neeshka return from a distance ahead and ask us, "Do you want to finish this? There's six more wolves in the clearing ahead that have something up a tree. It may be a human, but I'm not sure."

"Elanee, are you alright with this?" Tie asked with some concern, she'd noticed the druid lower her bow, and a tear run down her pale cheek, when they'd confronted the second wolf-pack.

"This is so senseless," the druid replied, her anger barely in check. "Wolves are too smart to just attack for no reason. Something's influencing them, and you two," she pointed at Khelgar and me, "seem to be enjoying the butchering of these beautiful creatures..." she seemed to have worked herself into a fury.

Tiernah gently grasped the upset druid's arms and looked into her eyes. "Elanee, what's gotten into you?" she asked, shaking her shoulders. The druid had never shown such a sudden flash of emotion-It just wasn't _her _nature. Was she affected by whatever drove the beasts mad?

Having never seen anything like this before, I held my tongue, but the dwarf was ready to defend his honor. "Taking care of these beasts is all well and good, _elf lady,_ but my job is to defend myself and this group," he raised his voice, showing some anger of his own, "If they attack us, they will _die..."_

"Umm, I believe there are two children up that tree. The wolves will attack them as soon as they try to come down," Neeshka stepped into our circle to interrupt. "Come on... time's wasting... let's go." She cast a doubtful look at Elanee, who seemed to have settled down somewhat.

"You want to sit this one out?" our leader asked the druid. "Those kids' lives are at stake here. We'll understand." She looked around at us; We all nodded in agreement.

"No..." her head came up, her face was firmly set. "My duty is to this land. Let me try to cast a spell, if it does not work, we'll have to..." She could not finish.

"Alright El', it's your show. You're on point, with Jumper on the left and Khelgar on the right. Neeshka, in the rear with me," Tie said, her _Elven Court Bow_ was ready.

_Wonderful,_ I thought, shaking my head. _Just the name I wanted. Thanks Lil for talking __me into jumping off that damned cliff. These guys won't let me forget the reason I'm with __them._ I stepped up on the druid's left side and we approached the besieging wolf-pack.

"Elanee's incantation completed, we waited for it to take effect-Nothing happened. She spoke another, her voice resonating from the rock walls. I could tell it was not the same spell; The words were different. The effect was the same-The wolves still sat under the tree.

Tie's hand was on the druid's shoulder. "We'll understand, El'," she said sadly.

"No... they're cursed," Elanee said in a flat monotone. "I know what to do. After we dispatch these poor beasts, whoever did this to them will answer to me in the name of the land. In the name of _Silvanus_, I swear to this."

The druid stepped back to the rear, while the dwarf and I closed the front rank. After some hesitation, the wolves moved in. Khelgar and I did not open the rank for the bows; We stood side-by-side, and finished the job with hammer and blade. It wasn't a conscious decision, we just did it.

Tie and Neeshka helped us dress out the slain wolves. Their pelts at least would not go to waste. An armorer would pay well for the skins.

While we buried the beasts' remains, two boys climbed down from a tree and stood watching. "I know you," a sturdy lad with dark hair said to me when we were finished. "You're the one who kidnapped Lillith, and threw her off the cliff. Huh, didn't know she could swim, Did'ja?"

"Lil's my girl, and I jumped with her as a prank," I retorted, nettled by his tone and his ignorance. Neeshka and Khelgar exchanged amused looks, their faces lit with foolish looking grins. "And I know you too, Andrew... what are you and your brother Alex doing out here alone. Do you know how dangerous it is in the wilderness?" _Ignorance wrapped up in stupid,_ I thought of them, surprised they'd survived for two days out here.

"You're not our parents, you can't lecture us," Andrew's voice was a lot taller than he was.

Tie looked at me with an amused smile, so I continued, "Your parents sent me to find you. Why are you two out here?"

Andrew's answer didn't really surprise me. "It was my fault. Our Da' was telling us stories about someone he met in the _mere_ an' how they fought off a thousand Lizardmen and evil dwarves an' stuff..." he paused to draw in a long whooping breath and continued, "It didn't sound all that hard, so Alex and me came out here to look for some so we could fight them too."

At that point, Tiernah broke in, "Boys, your father was just telling stories. No one is able to do what he said." Her eyes told Khelgar to just be quiet; We all knew he'd say something.

He didn't disappoint the moon elf. "I don't know, lass," he began. "Maybe not a thousand, but _we _certainly..." Elanee's boot heel on his toes cut him off. "_Oww,_ what was that for?"

Andrew's eyes were wide with awe. "It _was _you, wasn't it? You were the one that saved Da' in the _mere._"

Tie looked hard at the the dwarf who had painted her into a corner, then replied, "there was a fight, yes, but there weren't a thousand lizardmen or dwarfs. Do I look like I could take on a thousand enemies at once?" She crossed her arms and looked at the boys sideways.

Andrew crossed his arms and looked right back at her, getting her to smile at his nerve. "No, I guess not," he replied. "And you're not as big as Da' said you were, either."

"Right," the moon elf said, showing her irritation with his comment about her size. "Now, can the two of you find your way back?"

Andrew was now just another little boy, aching to be a grown-up. "Yes, don't tell Da' we got in trouble, all right... please?" he pleaded.

Tiernah was smiling again. "Alright, he doesn't need to know how close you two came to being eaten alive," she said, leading a swat to his backside that he dodged easily. "Now _get_ _going._"

After the boys had scampered up the trail to Highcliff, Elanee stepped up and slid her arm around Tie's shoulder. "You handled that pretty well," she said, seeming to regain some of her composure. "You have a way with the children. Do you plan on having some of your own some day?"

"Oh gods, no," the moon elf rolled her eyes. "Not right now and maybe never. I'll cross that bridge when and if I come to it... hopefully not too soon."

Khelgar caught me about to say something, and put a finger to his lips. The disgusted look on my face made him and Neeshka turn away to hide their smiles.

Tiernah picked up her weapons and announced, "Neeshka, since you find this so amusing, you're on point. Let's get to the castle ruins._ Move out._"

The tiefling punched me squarely in the back, causing me to retaliate by tripping her when she ran by me. She stumbled up the path without looking back to see if we were following her.


	7. Highcliff Castle

We were standing at the intersection of three paths. The imposing ruins of Highcliff Castle looked down upon us from a considerable height. Neeshka pointed to the steep trail leading to the right in a meandering northward direction. "That's going to be quite a climb," the rogue stated, shifting her shoulder bag around. "Come on moss-breath, jumper, I'll race you to the top." she was off before finishing the challenge.

The dwarf and I just stood there, waiting to see how long it would take for her to figure out we weren't following. Her response was to throw rocks down on us from the first switch-back to get us moving. After several painful reminders of our gambit's failure, we set off up the winding trail to the top, Tie shaking her head in disbelief. Elanee following along quietly behind us all.

As we approached the rock strewn courtyard, we noticed a lizardling wielding two short swords. He was large, even by lizardfolk standards. He stood a good head taller than Neeshka, with gray-green scales on his back; His eyes were luminous emeralds. The bony crest on the top of his head marked him as a member of the lizardfolk's warrior class.

When we got a bit closer, we could see that the lizard's opponents were zombies. Without enchanted weapons, the only way to defeat them was to chop them to pieces. This warrior lizard wasn't giving up, though, he continued his deadly slow work, cutting up the walking dead.

Elanee and Neeshka, having acid arrows in their quivers, made short work of putting the two zombies down for good. One arrow in each was enough to poison them.

The lizard turned on us, brandishing his swords. "Stay back! Slaan not fight you! Slaan must get help!" He towered over Khelgar, glaring at the dwarf's _Storm Hammer_. Neither one of them would back down.

"Khelgar, step back, please," Tiernah said in a calm voice. "We're here to negotiate with the lizardfolk. Don't set us back."

Never breaking eye contact, the dwarf took a step back and waited until the lizard lowered his weapons, Khelgar then retreated beyond reach and crossed his arms, waiting.

I knew this lizard was a leader, his size alone was a dead giveaway, but what was he doing here alone? Their leaders rarely traveled without escort.

"What are you doing here?" Tie asked bluntly, drawing a sharp look of warning from Elanee.

"Slaan leads clan here to sink human boats. Dead ones attack Slaan's warriors. Slaan escape. Slaan must ask chief for more warriors to fight," the lizardman leader replied, his voice showed no fear, only concern for his followers' safety.

Our leader, apparently seeing an opening, pressed her advantage. "So your clan is responsible for the troubles in Highcliff?" Tiernah said as firmly as she dared.

Slaan raised his swords once more, causing Khelgar to raise his weapon. Their eyes were once again locked. "_Yes,_" he hissed. "Humans invade our lands; Hunt us. Humans need to be stopped."

Tie raised her empty hands and said in a calm tone, "If I help save your clansmen, will you take me to see your chief?" Her use of _I _instead of _we_ impressed me-She wasn't being too aggressive.

The lizardman held his ground. "How can Slaan trust you?" he asked. "You might attack chief."

Tie continued in her calmest tone. "I just want to talk. We might solve the problem in Highcliff without violence," she said, taking a slow step back, nodding for the dwarf to do the same.

Seeing us step back, Slaan lowered his weapons and said, "Slaan believe you. Help save Slaan's clan, and Slaan take you to chief."

I was impressed by our leader's diplomacy, Khelgar was not. "I hope you know what you're doing lass," the dwarf grumbled, crossing his arms. "Letting him go is one thing, but fighting side by side with lizards?" He looked at each of us in turn-A challenge if I'd ever seen one.

It was Elanee who spoke up. "The lizardfolk are a ferocious race of warriors," the druid reminded us. "They are fearless, and will fight to the death for a just cause."

"And us dwarves are _not_?" Khelgar was heating up. "There's no dwarf alive who'd run from a fight." his expression was thunderous.

"True, Khelgar," Elanee was smiling. "I'm merely pointing out that aside from appearances, the dwarves and the lizardfolk are much closer than _you _would think."

"Ohh well... outmaneuvered again, eh stumpy?" Neeshka teased, slapping the scowling dwarf on the back and rubbing it to make it all better. She followed as he turned his back and walked away.

"I know what I'm doing," the moon elf assured us all. "Where are your clansmen, Slaan?" she asked.

The lizardman pointed to a massive iron bound oak door and said, "Dead ones have Slaan's men trapped below. You help Slaan save them, Slaan take you to chief."

An acid arrow from Neeshka's shortbow sizzled across the courtyard and buried itself to the feathers in the dead flesh of a zombie. It took a few seconds for the acid to poison the dead one and it dropped to the paving stones in a heap.

After drawing my blade, I ran around to the right of the keep's entrance, right into the arms of the four zombies that remained in the side yard. Time lost all meaning, as acid arrows flew and blades flashed, the lizard leader and I chopped dead flesh until not one was left standing. This little skirmish convinced me that Slaan, lizard or not, was one hell of a fighter. The lizardmen are better as allies than as enemies, in spite of what Khelgar thinks.

* * *

Highcliff Castle Keep's dark entryway was wide enough for only two of us to stand side-by-side. Hand-to-hand fighting would be a real challenge here. As we filed inside, Elanee wrinkled her nose in disgust. "This place smells like a death-house. Shadows and tortured spirits dwell here, clamoring for release," she said, clutching an amulet worn at her throat and murmuring a prayer to her god _Silvanus._

Tiernah stopped just short of the wire. "Everyone, stay where you are," she said, while motioning for Neeshka to come on up to the trap. "Can you recover it?" she asked the rogue when she stepped up.

The rogue followed the wire with her eyes to the wall, where it disappeared through a tiny hole cut in the stone. "Not unless I can see where this wire goes," she said, scratching a scaly spot on the end of her tail. Taking a twig from her shoulder bag, she cut the wire and tied a knot around it where the wire went through the wall. "That should hold it," she said, dusting her hands and picking up her short sword. "Everybody, stay here until I check the hallway." she called back over her shoulder.

"Bows, to the front," the rogue called a few moments later. She ran around the corner with a zombie shambling a few paces behind.

At the command, "Neeshka, get down." the rogue dropped to the floor as an arrow loaded with acid flew to the end of the hall and burned into the zombie's chest. After a few moments, the shambling dead dropped like a stone.

The hallway made a right turn ahead. The rogue stopped us before the corner and peeked around the wall at floor level. "Stay here, everybody," she called out. "Something's not right here." Drawing her short sword and an alchemical silver dagger, she slipped around the corner.

Neeshka was back shortly, out of breath, with bad news; A shadow priest, just like the one at the graveyard in Fort Locke, was just ahead. She led us, in our formation; Me and Khelgar, followed by Slaan, with Tie and Elanee, the rangers with their bows last, around the corner to the first alcove on the right. After giving us the hand signal for quiet, she moved as close to the room off the alcove as she could and stopped us.

Through the partially opened door, we could see a shadow priest in an intense conversation with what appeared to be a magical projection of a bald, middle aged man dressed in the black robes of a necromancer. The image flickered as if it was sent from very far away, yet we could hear both sides of their conversation clearly.

The shadow priest bowed with great deference and spoke; "Master of the Fifth Tower, you grace me with your presence."

The image did not appear to be impressed. "Yes, I am certain," he said, with obvious sarcasm. "The raising of the army and the attacks on Fort Locke... how do they proceed?"

The shadow priest shifted uncomfortably. "There have been complications, milord. One of our disciples near Fort Locke has been slain." Before the image could respond, the priest continued; "It shall not affect our plans at the fort, nor the raising of our troops." The shadow priest clasped his hands together. "Our power runs _strong_ here... the war our master pursued here so long ago still fuels our magic. Our enemies shall not prevail."

The mage the image represented was choosing his words carefully. "As long as Neverwinter is occupied, then you have served me... and through me, your master," he spoke as if he was addressing an incompetent.

The shadow priest held out his hands in a gesture of patience. "We are all in the service of the _King of Shadows,_ Lord Garius," he said, ignoring the obvious slight from the far-away mage. "Sometimes we _forget _he is all around us and there are no ranks and hierarchies before _him._" The priest, once again, clasped his hands and awaited a reply.

Garius' face was a mask that did not completely hide his disdain. "Think what you will as long as you carry out _my_ orders," he said coldly in dismissal. ...Ahh, it seems someone else has come to pay their respects, _priest,_" the image said, as it looked through the door in the corner. "Perhaps the same ones who _slaughtered _your _disciple_ at Fort Locke," the mage's voice was rising in anger as he pointed at the partially open door. "I suggest you _deal _with them before you share the same fate." The image faded, but not fast enough to hide the wicked smile on Garius' face.

"Who's for a fight? Come on..." Neshka's battle cry galvanized us into action, Khelgar kicked the door open, causing it to crash into the wall, breaking its hinges.

After I entered the room and broke to the left, three acid arrows crossed the room in quick succession, two zombies fell, while the third missile caromed off the far wall, splashing burning liquid onto the remaining three walking dead, who fell, poisoned, to the floor.

The shadow priest's hands were in the air as he voiced his incantation. I had no clean path for my favorite decapitating swing. Khelgar's hammer opened a path by cleanly breaking the priest's right arm. His mask went one way and his head went the other way as my mithral blade did its work. The priest's unfinished spell consumed his headless body before it could fall to the littered stone floor.

Tie, Elanee, and Neeshka crowded into the room, pushed in by four more zombies that came from the hall outside. Their bows were useless at this close range. Khelgar and Slaan, who were closest to the door, held them back, while the archers retreated to the far side of the room. The lightning from the dwarf's S_torm Hammer _made short work of the zombies that he could reach; Slaan wasn't giving him much room to work.

After the last walking dead fell, we searched the room. Neeshka found a small bag of coins, marked _reserved for Mozah-Highcliff,_ and a battered book with several entries penned in red ink, in a small locked chest.

When we regrouped out in the main hall, I noticed Neeshka was absent. When I re-entered the room where we'd encountered the shadow priest, I found her seated on a small chest reading a book. "This was written by that shadow priest _bastard,_" she told me without looking up. "Listen to this; 'I wonder if the citizens of Highcliff and Fort Locke will recognize their kin in the bone white faces of my troops.' This makes me glad we killed that priest in the Fort Locke crypt and this one in here." Her face was pale, and not just because of the pervasive stench of death here.

She looked up in surprise as I put my arm around her. "Let's go," I said, helping her up. "We're not finished here yet."

She sighed and stowed the journal in her bag. "Someone in Highcliff should see this," she said, grabbing her bow and following me to the door.

* * *

Back in the hallway, Slaan was pointing to the right, where two corridors intersected. "Slaan's clan this way. More dead who walk ahead." The slap he gave to my back almost put me on the floor. "You fight good... for human."

"Looks like you've made a friend," Elanee observed. "I've never seen a lizardman compliment anyone. You should be honored."

Khelgar wasn't impressed-He glared at me and scowled as only a dwarf can when I winked at him.

Neeshka led us around the corner, turning left and stopping us short. "Everybody... stay where you are." she said, sniffing the air. She pointed at me and the dwarf, then at the closed door to our right. When we were positioned at that door, her silent _hold_ sign rooted us in place.

The sign for_ trap_ and a pointing finger at _where_ caught our attention. The tiefling kneeled down and deftly disabled a particularly nasty looking spike trap. Before she could stand back up, the door on the far side of her trap opened and closed, revealing two long dead zombies, who were more bones than flesh.

Prior to engaging them, the rogue again pointed at the door we were standing near, a reminder to watch the group's flank. She then called, "come on...who's for a fight?" and engaged the long deads.

Then it was as if the roof had fallen in on us. Four more zombies emerged from the door across from the trap, and _our _door was yanked open and three walking dead with badly corroded plate mail pushed to get out.

Khelgar's S_torm Hammer _put two of the armored horrors down right away, while the third retreated back into the room. His ploy didn't work, though; The dwarf waited him out and two more dead knights rushed him from inside the room.

Neeshka was now beside me, I wasn't sure where she came from. "Hold out your blade," she instructed. When I held out my father's latest gift, she poured a thick honey-like oil on my sword, that began to burn with a pale blue flame. "Improved alchemist fire," she shouted over the chaos. "Now, get moving." She slapped my shoulder and disappeared around the corner.

Khelgar was now inside the room we were guarding, parrying the last two knight's assaults. Our size difference was an advantage; He wasn't in my way when my sword took first one head then another. The lightning from the dwarf's hammer dispatched one zombie, while the fire on my longsword gave the other his eternal rest.

Slaan was at the intersection of the corridors engaging two dead who walked. When the last corpse fell, he seemed to be disappointed by our help-It was probably a matter of honor with the lizardfolk. After wiping his swords, he led us to the door at the end of the corridor. "Slaan's clan through here," he said, hammering on the iron door with a sword pommel.

Tie, Neeshka, and Elanee rejoined us just as Slaan turned from his hammering on the locked door. "Door cannot be opened," he intoned. "There must be another way around."

"Here... let me give it a try." the rogue proposed. "It may just be a jammed lock."

The lizardman stepped aside and looked down at a handle on the door that had refused to turn. I was surprised that he hadn't broken it off in anger.

"It's broken, alright," the rogue replied after a quick look. "But I can pull the bolt back to get it open... hmm... there it is." she stood and pulled the door open with a grating, rusty squeal...

* * *

The lizardfolk sergeant's warmace was at half-port, showing refusal to lower his guard. "Slaan! Why you bring warmbloods here?"

The lizard's leader pushed past us to the front. "These warmbloods different," he said indicating our group with a sweeping gesture of a massive arm. "Fight well. Have honor. Slaan bring them to see Chief."

The sergeant held his ground-Not sure he could trust Slaan. "You bring them to our chief?" he was incredulous. "Slaan has been lied to by the warmbloods, they will kill Slaan, kill Chief, kill us all!" Being the largest man in the group his glowing emerald eyes were on me.

My weapon was slung on my back. Tiernah nodded to me and looked at the sergeant. Raising my hands, palms out, I said, "We are here to talk, not to kill. We will _talk t_o your Chief." It would have been poor diplomacy to look away, my eyes held his.

The lizard sergeant looked around at his men and issued an order, "We must go warn clan. Be ready if warmbloods fight." Turning abruptly, he led them from the room.

Neeshka exchanged a look with Khelgar. "Well, Stumpy, look who's just taken over. We now have a new leader." She gave the dwarf a shove, eliciting a cold, hard stare from him.

"It makes sense if you understand lizardfolk culture," this was Elanee thinking out loud. "The largest male leads the warriors, while his female counterpart rules the village. They have assumed Rolan leads us. Our leader was wise in going with their assumption-She sees no reason to alienate the lizards."

Slaan had been listening. He seemed to understand most of what was said. He opened a door leading to a dark tunnel and said, "Slaan honors bargain. You save Slaan's warriors. Slaan now takes you to Chief. We go."

A/N Thanks to _Llandaryn, _for again pointing out my bi-polar voicing.


	8. Lizardfolk Diplomat

The lizardfolk chieftain was larger than Slaan, but not by much-They were probably brothers. He pulled his greatsword, as much a symbol of leadership as a weapon, from its scabbard on his intricately carved chair. "Slaan!," he hissed, drawing out the el in his follower's name as a sign of displeasure. "You bring these wh... armbloods to our lair? Wh... aye?" His drawl was designed to intimidate any listener.

The lizard warrior was not intimidated; "They saved Slaan's warriors, fought with Slaan against the dead who walk. In return, only ask to see Chief-and Slaan honors bargain."

The chief set his sword point-down in front and rested his hands on the pommel. "Slllaan is foolish, but bargain cannot be broken." His stern gaze and force of will were almost an assault. He looked at me and asked, "Wh...at do you want warmblood?"

Returning his presence with my own will, I answered, "I _want _to know _why_ you have been attacking the villagers and their boats." I needed to project a position of strength; The only thing this lizardfolk warrior would respect.

"Humahns need boats to walk on water. If we break boats, humahns go away." I was heartened that the chief had dropped his drawl; That meant that he respected us. The way he said humans was just a lizardling accent.

Recalling Elder Mayne's talk with Tiernah before we left Highcliff, I said, "There's plenty of water for your kind. Can't you find someplace away from humans?"

"NO," his reply was a bark. He continued, "Clan _chooses_ to live _here_. We cannot go any farther... we already leave swamp, We _not_ leave here." Here was his point-of-war;They would die, but they would not leave.

I could almost feel Tie's thoughts being thrown at me. I could not break eye contact with the chief-It would be seen as a sign of weakness. It came to me; "Isn't there anything the humans at Highcliff can do to stop your attacks?" I asked him. Did I feel Tie's sigh of relief?

The Chief looked around at his group of lizard warriors, who were staring impassively at me. "Warmbloods in village will always cause trouble," he said with some resignation. "The clan must make them leave." He spoke as if there was no way out for either of us.

Here was an opening for a proposal. "So, if the village agrees to stay away, you'll stop the attacks?" I asked. It sounded too easy to me.

The Chief's answer was resolute, "We not _trust_ humahns, and clan not strong enough to attack. Maybe humahns go away if we _break boats!" _He took a half-step forward for emphasis. The negotiations could go either way now; Either we fight or we compromise-Everything hinged on the next proposal.

I took a forward step of my own, and every sword arm in the room tensed. "I can convince the village to leave you in peace." This was said with a confidence I didn't feel, still, it was the only way out.

The Chief took this way out. "If you can promise this, clan will stop attacks," he said, then raised his voice in a threat, "But if warmbloods hurt members of clan..." He left the statement unfinished.

"...You'll let the village Elder know so he can stop it," I finished his statement for him and took a step back.

The tension in the room relaxed as the Chief also took a step back. "Chief trusting you. Do not fail or warmbloods will suffer... Go now." He stood again with his sword point-down, both hands on its pommel, watching us leave. Slaan escorted us to the end of the passage and then turned back with a wave.

* * *

Khelgar stepped in front of Tiernah, apparently he had something to say. We never had to doubt he would always speak his mind. "I hope you know what yur doin', lass. Jumper there talked down that lizard Chief, he don't seem to be too bright, but how are _we_ going to get the village Elder to go for it?" We all knew the dwarf's opinion of talking-He wasn't fond of wasting time with diplomacy.

Our leader looked at him sternly. "The Elder, Khelgar, is a reasonable, intelligent man. I'm sure that _I _will be able to convince him." She turned away, dismissing the dwarf and addressing me, "By the way Rolan, you did well in a tricky, sensitive situation. I think a note on that _Letter of Intent _will release you from your indenture. Congratulations on a job well done. I got a pat on the back from Elanee and Neeshka after that; Neeshka's was none too gentle.

Khelgar, with a sour look on his face, extended his hand to be shaken, and replied, "I'll have to admit, ya did better than I thought ya would, lad, you can travel with Khelgar of the Ironfists any day." He turned and started up the corridor. When he got to the corner, he turned and called back, "Let's get a move on. The job's not done until we sell this _treaty_ to the Elder."

It was Elanee who spoke up before we got moving. "The important thing is that we have come half-way in this... which is more than the villagers were willing to do. There is room in Highcliff for both tribes... lizardmen _and _villagers.

Neeshka was thoughtful. "I honestly didn't think this would work out without a fight. The shadow priest and the walking dead weren't involved with the lizard negotiations, we just tripped over them on the way here. Still, the influence we gained with Slaan was worth the blood." She took a few steps down the hall and turned. "Trust me, if Rolan," she smiled at me. "was able to get the lizards to listen, then the Elder shouldn't give Tie any problem at all. Come on, stumpy, the grass is growing under your feet." She swatted the dwarf on the back in passing.

Khelgar stayed put-He had something else to say, "Hnh, we shoulda' just stormed this place and settled the matter, but can't change that now though, can we?" It was unusual that Neeshka let him have the last word.

* * *

Our road-weary group of adventurers passed through the north gate of Highcliff Village at sundown. The prospect of a hot bath, food and then bed kept us moving. The fellow working on the watchtower looked familiar to me-It was Errol Mozah, a local jack-of-all-trades who'd asked us to look into a matter of missing adventurers. Noticing us in passing, he dropped his work and hailed us. "Good to see you in one piece," he greeted us. "Any sign of my last employers?" he asked.

He recoiled as Neeshka walked up and handed him a small cloth bag of coins. "They were killed by an evil cleric and raised as his undead minions. Here's the pay they had set aside for you," the rogue answered in a tired monotone. She seemed to enjoy getting this reaction from strangers.

Mozah looked like he didn't want to touch the bag, but he took it anyway. "Really?" he crossed himself, as if warding off evil. "That's awful. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He dug into the bag and counted out ten gold pieces. "Here, take some of the gold for yourselves." He poured them into the rogue's hand as if afraid of her touch. "Thanks for taking care of that. I need to be going now." He gathered up his tools and made a hasty retreat.

While Neeshka was doling out two coins to each of us, a thought occurred to me. "Can I pass the hat for the orphanage," I asked, my thoughts were with Lil. "My share is going to them-Any one else?"

To my surprise, six more coins were dropped into my hand. "I'll need to hold two for upkeep," Tie informed me, with a smile that lifted my heart. This would be a great gift to Mistress Kimber's _forgotten ones _including one not-so-forgotten-one; My Lillith.

On our way to the Elder's residence, we were told to see him immediately upon returning, I slipped into the front hall of the orphanage and noisily made my contribution. Mistress Kimber caught me before I could make my get-away. "So, ya can't steal my best worker. Maybe you're trying to buy her?" Her smile belied her grave tone of voice.

"Aye, mistress, but I fear she's under priced," was my riposte. "I would be stealing her, no matter what price is asked." My smile was a sly one indeed.

"Huh, you've a few more installments then, lad," she winked at me and said, "Now off with ya, if fair Lillith sees ya, I'll not get another lick of work from her. What with her moon-eyes and sighs, what a love-struck, useless thing she can be." She shooed me out and before she closed the door gently, said, "Thank ya, kindly. Tell your da', I said hello." Marlah Kimber was not living up to her name of _ogress_ lately.

I caught up with the group at the Elder's doorstep. He was wearing a more casual robe than his usual. His hair stood up in spikes. "Have you any news regarding the lizardfolk?" he asked, not put out of countenance at the late hour.

"Thanks to your ward here," a very tired Tiernah said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "The lizardfolk have a deal they want to make with you."

His face was set. He took a step back, folding his arms across his chest. "You cannot trust those_ beasts_. They have just enough intelligence to avoid killing their own young!" It seemed that he and Khelgar were of the same mind when it came to assessing the lizardfolk. His next statement was a surprise. "But... I will listen. What do they want?" He sounded as tired as we were.

Tie was choosing her words. "They've agreed to leave Highcliff alone if the village agrees not to trespass into their territory."

He raised his hands, taking a step toward us. "How were we to know that our village was so close to their lair? Surely it would be easier if they were to find another home along the coast." He looked at each one of us in turn, as if he was seeking our approval. "The thought of a lizardman clan living so close to our village... I don't like this." It sounded like a dismissal.

Tie's firm reply got a nod from Elanee, "The lizardfolk fled from something in the _Mere of_ _Dead Men_ and have now re-settled. On my word," her eyes held his, "they just want to be left alone." A murmur of assent went around our little group.

Elder Mayne did not seem convinced. "Their word may be good enough for _you_, but _I_- and this _village_- will have to _live _or_ die _by such a decision." His face told us of his doubt.

To our leader, there was no doubt. "I found their Chieftain to be both reasonable and honorable. I believe he'll hold up his end of the bargain," she said.

Like the lizardfolk Chief, the Elder now had a way out, which he took. "I shall trust your judgment on this. You have already done more for my village than I could have hoped for." He sighed and looked at the last light from the setting sun. "Forgive me my obstinance. It is the weakness of an old man."

"The light of reason will banish the darkness of ignorance," Elanee said. "I believe Rolan said it best. 'The lizards make better allies than enemies'."

The Elder nodded, a tired smile of agreement lit his face.

Tie spoke up, "One last thing; Master Rolan has discharged his duty. Without his help, the task would have been much more difficult, maybe even bloody. His indenture should be released."

"And release it, I shall," the Elder was upbeat. "You have an appointment tomorrow morning, first thing. We'll write it up in my office. Shall I see you then? Fine... fine. If that's all? Good night!"

He watched them as they walked companionably toward the Inn. He shook his head when he heard the red-eyed one with the horns say _Hey Rolan, let's celebrate by jumping off a cliff._ Accompanied by the meaty sound of a slap on a sturdy back. "These young ones certainly have a twisted sense of humor," he murmured as he closed his door to the darkness.


	9. This Is Not Goodbye

Neeshka paced back and forth with some effort. My bedroom wasn't spacious enough for our confrontation. She was trying to convince me that Tiernah's decision for me to stay here in Highcliff was for my own good. The moon elf believed I could do more good at home here with my family.

"I know how you feel," she said, stopping her pacing to continue her argument. Her tail thumped the floor in exasperation. "It's not because you've done anything wrong..."

"So, you're done with me now-dump me?" I interrupted her, my anger barely in check. If I didn't fight this, boring militia drills and endless hours sitting in cold, drafty watchtowers awaited me.

"We are _not _dumping you..." Neeshka's voice was almost a shout.

"May I join the discussion?" a voice at the door interrupted-'tara_._ "I am on your side, young lady." without waiting for a reply, she stepped into the already crowded room and really let me have it; "Rolan, the word for today is _duty. _In your father's absence, it is _you _who will defend our hearth and home. If you just left us, what would Lillith think? You remember _Lillith,_ don't you?" she paused to glance at the tiefling. "Your leaving us to deal with those damned lizards was understandable. I think the Edgewaters have paid their dues." She was almost pleading now. "Isn't that enough? Or do you want to give your life... ...will it end in your _death?_" The slap she aimed at my face missed-Neeshka's steadying hand kept her from falling onto the bed. After she smiled thinly at the rogue, 'tara made her exit, slamming the door in her wake.

Neeshka's blazing red eyes studied me. "You know, she's scared of losing you," she said. "It's nice to have someone around who really cares," she sighed, heading for my abused bedroom door.

"She calls you _carad tarkar_. Do you know what that means?" I asked. I'd do anything to keep her from leaving.

"Yeah, _red horns. _I _can_ speak Elvish, _halta._" she replied, turning to the door. "I'll take that as a compliment, tell _atara'rim _thanks."

"Hey, wait a moment," I said, fumbling with the weapon rack I'd stuffed into a corner behind a chair. "I want you to have this. I'll never get the hang of dual-wielding anything larger than a steak knife and a fork anyway."

Her eyes widened at my offering. "It's beautiful... are you sure...?" she breathed.

"You and that hammersword are both special friends," I said with feeling. "I know that you deserve to carry it. Pirates are everywhere... so I hear," I finished, throwing a barb.

A mix of emotions crossed her face. Her smile was tempered by a sadness mixed with a touch of... regret? "Thanks," she said, fingering the filigreed scabbard absently. Her face lifted. "and to think, I didn't have to actually _steal _it."

I looked at her sternly-She _knew _better than that. "Yes you did. You _rogue_, you." I shot right back.

She turned away, but not before I could see her rapidly blinking eyes. With her hand on the door latch, she said, "You know... this is _not _good-bye." Was her voice near breaking?

"Yeah," I agreed quietly. "_Tenna' ento lye omenta, seler'._

"_Tenna' tul're san' toror'._" She left me, gently closing the bedroom door.

* * *

She was sitting on her bed, contemplating a painting on the wall of a full moon rising over _Arvandor. _My father found it and sent it to her from _Waterdeep _when I was very young. In times of stress, it seemed to give her a measure of comfort.

"Can I come in?" I asked, after tapping on her door-A door that for all of my life was never closed or locked.

She continued her perusal of the oil painting and said, "So, have you come to say good-bye?" The sorrow in my mother's voice shamed me like never before.

"No, _A'maelamin Atara,_" I answered her. "I've come to say I'll be here as long as you have need of me." I now understood how difficult some choices in life could be.

When I sat behind her on the bed, she sighed, looked over her shoulder at me, and asked, "What are you going to tell Lillith? She's here every day-Asking about you-She's really worried."

I didn't understand her question. "I'll tell her I love her. Some day I'll get up the nerve to ask for her hand..."

"Then you and c_arad tarkar...?_" she interrupted, leaving her question unfinished.

The realization hit me then. "_Lil_ is my _girl-_I love her. _Neeshka _is my _dagora seler'_. We've been to the hells and back. The bonds are different-You _know_ that," I admonished. Dreading that I'd gone too far, I sighed and slid my arms around her.

"Then forgive my foolishness," she murmured. "I've been around you half-humans too long. So much for elven reserve, huh?" The poke she gave my ribs didn't hurt like it used to.

* * *

There was something in the air-I could feel it. What fresh hell would beset me now? The answer hit me head-on when the front door opened. "Welcome home... _captain_," I managed to blurt out at the sight of my father.

He took the hand I extended and pulled me into a bear-hug of an embrace. "Well, well," his waterman's voice boomed-That was all he could manage as well. "Is this the man of the house?" he asked, after looking around and not seeing 'tara anywhere. Releasing me, he stepped back. "Let's get a look at you then, lad."

Do our elders shrink as they age, or do their children grow up on them? I wasn't sure. Captain Edgewater was still a bear of a man, but he seemed... smaller somehow. Now we could really see eye-to-eye. He was the same Martin Edgewater that I remembered. In deference to his goodwife's sensibilities, he'd shaved, cleaned up, and dressed in his finest attire. I knew better than to call him a dandy, but he looked the part.

After his head-to-toe inspection was completed, he asked, "The Elder tells me we have _you _to thank for breaking the lizard siege-That true?" He didn't try to hide his skepticism.

I sighed. _Same old 'tar._ "It's a long story, skipper. I was indentured to a group of mercs, after jumping from the point with Lil in my arms. _We_... brokered a truce with the lizardfolk chief and then came back and managed to sell it to the Elder. They just want to be left alone. I played a very small part in it," I answered with an indifferent shrug.

He slowly shook his head. "I've never summoned the courage to make that jump. Once, I almost did it on a drunken dare though-Don't tell your mother I said that," he confided with a conspirator's wink. "And speaking of _our lady,_" he said, shifting his gaze toward his bedroom door.

"Separation's been rough on her," I answered his unspoken question, masking my reproof by looking away. "Her failing eyesight worries me."

"Me too," he replied. "The healers at the temple haven't a clue-Old age or some such nonsense. She's not even into her third century, for the gods' sake," he said with a lowered voice. Looking toward the bedroom again, he asked, "What about reverie?" His eyes held mine.

"She's getting plenty of sleep..." I tried to find the words. "But reverie is out... she won't discuss it except to say her eyesight takes longer and longer to return..."

His face told me that he had no reply. "Her hair?" he asked with some concern.

I understood his question. His goodwife's well being, like with most elven women, was reflected in her appearance. "She's cut it short," I said in a quiet monotone. "Less than a ten-day ago."

"How short?" His voice was tight with his growing concern.

"Just above her shoulders-It was neatly trimmed, though," I replied, trying to make light of my answer's meaning.

He nodded, thought for a moment, then asked me, "Can... you give us a few hours alone? This is going to take some time." He was mentally rolling up his sleeves.

"Sure-until dawn?" I was making plans myself. "I can sleep in Lil's closet." Seeing his reaction, I added with a leer, "It's alright, I've done it before."

He was shaking his head again. "No... just through the end of the first dog watch," he said. "Then if all's well, it won't matter," his leer would make a devil proud.

"Done, captain-As long as the guards aren't called out on you... again." I couldn't resist a parting shot as I walked to the front door.

* * *

The _Double Eagle_ had been warped around and towed from the dock by two longboats. If she couldn't catch a breeze, she'd have to anchor offshore to await _Aerdrie's _provenance. Two more ships sat idle, waiting their turn to unload. The lizard's siege was officially over. Trade was again picking up. With the blessing of a fair wind, my new friends should be in Neverwinter by their third day out.

A lone figure on deck raised a hand upon seeing me on the bluff. I waved back, not really sure who it was-I hoped it was Neeshka. If this wasn't good-bye, my heart sure needed to be told.

A flash of color seen from the corner of an eye got me moving. Running downhill to the second street, I turned right. I peered around the fence on the corner as my prey approached. _She isn't even looking, _I thought with glee-My ambush's success was a sure thing.

Our collision was spectacular. Lillith almost knocked me down in her headlong rush to escape. "Well, hello there sunshine," I said, picking up her carry-all and dusting it off.

"Why don't you watch where..." she said, angrily. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted me. "Well, well-_The Hero of Highcliff _as I live and breathe," she huffed, her glare would melt cold-iron.

"At your service, _Ar WEN a MIN,_" I gave her my best courtly bow.

"Gimme that _bag_," she snarled, doing a fair imitation of a drow assassin. While she tried to wrest it from my hands, I waited for her to give it a real effort and then I let it go. With a muttered curse, both half-elven sweetheart and leather shoulder bag tumbled to the ground.

I knew better than to laugh, but my foolish grin got the same result. "You alright? Here, let me help you," I said offering her a hand up.

When I helped her up, she got right to the point; "Who was that you were waving to? That... that _thing_?" Her fury hadn't abated one little bit.

I wasn't ready for a fight, but glared right back at her. "That _thing _and I fought for our very survival. The siege was broken by that _thing's_ group of friends. A group that_ I... _am... was a proud member of." _Damn, _I thought, _there goes my argument. _"Do you know what a _dagora_ _seler' _is?" I asked in a weak attempt to distract her.

"I _can _read, Rolan, that's _legends_... _children's__ tales_," she shot back. Obviously she didn't see a connection. "What does the legend of _the sisters of battle_ have to do with you?" she demanded.

Taking her hands in mine, I looked into her eyes and said, "You, Lillith, are my girl, I _love_ you-Neeshka is my _sister_, we have faced death in battle and we won, there is no more to it than that."

She nodded solemnly, somewhat mollified. "I see. They're leaving and you're still here...?" Lil mused. She was expecting an explanation.

"Yeah, they're on their way," I admitted. "At first, I felt left out, but after what we've been through, what I've seen... What I had to do... They're going into the eye of one hell-of-a storm." My eyes wandered to the masts on the waterfront. How could I tell her of a nightmare's reality? The dead that walk and shadow warriors that were immune to all but enchanted arms were the stuff of dreams-_Shadow priests, Lord Garius, _and _The King of Shadows _were more than a bad dream. Few here in Highcliff could say they'd seen what we have endured. If I had my way, it would stay that way-They would just be_ legends... child's tales._

My sweetheart was thoughtful. It was unusual that she had nothing to say. Taking my arm, she started up the street.

Afraid that she'd caught my morose mood, I brightened, "Oh, can I sleep in your closet tonight?" I'd gotten away with it so many times, I was invincible-They'd never catch me.

Her smile was the sun coming out from behind a cloud. "Ahh...The wayward captain returns. Good for 'tara. She's been so brittle lately-Hello lovin'." Her face turned serious. "Should we tell the village watch?" she asked solemnly, but her eyes were dancing. "We should at least tell that dried up ol' witch Juni. She's spreading a rumor that you've got rock cats locked up in the root cellar."

"Those are my parents you're talking about," I reminded her, turning to the bakery for something to eat.

"Yeah, and aren't they somethin'?" she enthused. "You buying? I'm starved." After seeing my nod, she continued; "I don't think Adriella likes me very much. What's her problem?"

My mother's cranky business partner was baking today. I didn't see much difference between her and Lil's matron. "She's a dwarf, what can I say?" I replied. _Meow-Rock cats move over, Lil's in town, _came to mind, but things were going too smoothly now, I kept silent. Instead, I said; "Addy is Addy. She'll let you know if she's got something against you." I held the door to the dining room for her.

Grey Co. Elven Translations;

_halta-_loosely, jumper

_Tenna' ento lye omenta, seler'-_Until next we meet, sister.

_Tenna' tul're san' toror'-_Until tomorrow then, brother.

_A'maelamin Atara-_My beloved mother

_Dagora Seler'_-Battle Sister

_Arwen Amin-_My Lady (familiar)

_Atara-_Mother(_'tara_ is a fam. col. used by Rolan and Lillith.)

_Atar_-Father(_'tar _is a fam. col. used by Rolan.)


End file.
